


Interdimensional Chatrooms Are Possible

by WritersBlock039



Series: The Unmatched Records [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Team Bonding, Team as Family, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersBlock039/pseuds/WritersBlock039
Summary: penn&telle:Welcome to the BestHotMessEveryoureawizardharry:Oh Godmissfoxtrot:Here we gomammamia:We have sappinessgumballintherain:And cookiesfast&furious:Sanity is buried over herebackinaflash:Sara and I buried seriousness somewhere over herelancelot:Would you like some savagery to go with your sappiness and cookiestimedetectivepretty:I love this chat***Or in hindsight, this might not have been Felicity Smoak's greatest idea ever.Companion piece to The Unmatched Records from "To Life Being Full" onwards.





	1. In Which Cisco Is Obvs The Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in which the arrowverse ladies actually get to talk to one another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556116) by [silent_h](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_h/pseuds/silent_h). 
  * Inspired by [i just wanna have fun and (get rowdy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083541) by [pettigrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace). 



> So this isn't required to be read if you're currently reading my Unmatched Records series. This is just the chatroom I imagine going on behind the scenes from "To Life Being Full" onwards. I thought of this one night randomly, and it would not leave my head.
> 
> The primary inspiration for this came from the chat fic "in which the arrowverse ladies actually get to talk to one another" by silent_h, and three names - smoakandmirrors (Felicity Smoak), agentdamnvers (Alex Danvers), and thirdtimesthecharm (Dinah Drake) - as well as speedygonzalez (Thea Queen's first screen name) come from their fic. Another work that inspired this is "i just wanna have fun and (get rowdy)" by pettigrace, and Oliver's screen name (oliverking) is from their book.
> 
> So, if you think this is worth your time, I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as what the hell have I started?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**smoakandmirrors** created the group **BestTeamUpEver**

 

 

 **smoakandmirrors** added **oliverking, queenofthecandystore, speedygonzalez,** and **14 others** to the group **BestTeamUpEver**

 

 

 **oliverking:** Felicity . . . why?

 **agentdamnvers:** I agree with Oliver . . . why?

 **queenofthecandystore:** Never mind the why . . . _how???_

 **queenofthecandystore:** We are literally _in another universe!_

 **spartacus:** Cisco?

 **smoakandmirrors:** Totally Cisco

 **queenoftheboard:** I’m shocked speechless

 **rushsawyer:** Also, what’s the order of the “overprotective” users?

 **overprotective1:** Not funny, Ms. Smoak

 **alwaysawinner:** Found Slade

 **speedygonzalez:** Guess that makes my dad overprotective2?

 **overprotective2:** Well, what gave you that idea?

 **agentdamnvers:** I can smell the sarcasm from three dozen Earths away, _damn,_ Merlyn

 **allfairplay:** So no-longer-evil Laurel is overprotective3

 **overprotective3:** Very funny, Felicity

 **smoakandmirrors:** I’m not forcing you to keep those names!

 

 

 **overprotective1** has changed their name to **promiseskept**

 

 

 **promiseskept:** Good

 

 

 **overprotective2** has changed their name to **merlynthemagician**

 **overprotective3** has changed their name to **secondisthebest**

 

 

 **merlynthemagician:** Much better

 **secondisthebest:** Ditto

 

 

 **speedygonzalez** has changed their name to **fast &furious**

 

 

 **alwaysawinner:** Girl, _respect_

 **fast &furious: **Thank you, Winn!

 **moralcompass:** Felicity . . . why?

 **smoakandmirrors:** When _aren’t_ you the team’s moral compass?

 **barkandbite:** She has a point, Hoss

 **queenofthecandystore:** Am I the only one giggling at Rene’s name?

 **agentdamnvers:** Nope

 **fast &furious: **Definitely not

 **supersfriend:** ^^^

 **spacepapabear:** You are not alone, Quentin

 **alwaysawinner:** OK, that’s one of my new favorite names

 **spacepapabear:** Really, Agent Schott?

 **alwaysawinner:** What?! It’s true!

 **agentdamnvers:** You are kind of our space dad

 **agentdamnvers:** And Winn calls you papa bear all the time

 **agentdamnvers:** Hence spacepapabear

 **supersfriend:** She’s not wrong

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** Not that I don’t love Kara’s name . . . but shouldn’t she be queenofthesweetshop?

 **queenoftheboard:** I’ve got a better one

 **queenofthecandystore:** You do???

 **rushsawyer:** Oh, this I’ve gotta see

 **queenoftheboard:** Just PMed Kara

 

 

 **queenofthecandystore** has changed their name to **angelpuppydanvers**

 

 

 **oliverking:** _Much_ better

 **angelpuppydanvers:** :)

 **barkandbite:** No flirting in the chatroom

 **rushsawyer:** Since when was that a rule????

 **barkandbite:** Since I came up with it

**alwaysawinner:** _Savage_

**smoakandmirrors:** OK, so Cisco helped come up with this so we don’t always need to breach back and forth to keep in contact with each other

 **smoakandmirrors:** Obvs the interdimensional lovebirds don’t need this, but still

**oliverking:** _Interdimensional lovebirds?_

**smoakandmirrors:**. . . sorry?

 **spartacus:** Way to go, Felicity

 **fast &furious: **Even in a chatroom, you’ve got a gob

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** Is that even possible?

 **allfairplay:** Unfortunately

 **alwaysawinner:** ^^^

 **merlynthemagician:** Why am I not surprised

 **secondisthebest:** She’s not wrong, though

 **secondisthebest:** You two are literally lovesick puppies when you’re not in the same room

 **secondisthebest:** Let alone the same universe

 **oliverking:** Now you’re just asking for it, Siren

 **queenoftheboard:** I have no problem paying for the funeral

 **secondisthebest:** Feeling the love, Luthor

 **queenoftheboard:** Well, I try

 **angelpuppydanvers:** I have the best friends ever

 **queenoftheboard:** Aww, love you, Kara

 **agentdamnvers:** Seconded

 **alwaysawinner:** Thirded!

 **supersfriend:** Fourthed!

 **spacepapabear:** And everyone else, because I do not want to see constant numbers scrolling on the screen

 **moralcompass:** Agreed

 **fast &furious: **But we all love you, too, Kara

 **fast &furious: **Especially since it means Ollie is less grumpy now

 **oliverking:** SPEEDY!!!

 **fast &furious: **TOTALLY WORTH GETTING MURDERED BYE GUYS

 

 

 **fast &furious **has left the group

 **oliverking** has left the group

 

 

 **promiseskept:** Make that _two_ funerals you need to pay for

 **merlynthemagician:** Excuse me while I go stop Oliver from killing my daughter/his sister

 

 

 **merlynthemagician** has left the group

 

 

 **allfairplay:** Well, it was nice knowing her

 **barkandbite:** _And_ Oliver

 **barkandbite:** That’s if Merlyn kills Oliver to stop him

 **angelpuppydanvers:** WHAT

 

 

 **angelpuppydanvers** has left the group

 

 

 **secondisthebest:** Well, I think we can count on no one dying now

 **queenoftheboard:** So no funerals, then?

 **spacepapabear:** Ms. Smoak, _what have you done_

 **smoakandmirrors:** This seemed like a good idea at the time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the majority of these will take place after episodes, but this was just a little intro to get started. :)


	2. In Which Felicity Is A Concerned Mother Hen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as after "Girl of Steel!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**barkandbite:** Hoss

 **barkandbite:** Why do you have the most badass girlfriend _ever_

 **oliverking:** I still ask myself that question every day

 **oliverking:** I’m still lucky, though

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Love you, too, Oliver <3

 **barkandbite:** Again

 **barkandbite:** _Flirting_

 **barkandbite:** Don’t

 **allfairplay:** To be fair

 **allfairplay:** You started it

 **alwaysawinner:** You totally did

 **spartacus:** ^^^

 **barkandbite:** I hate all of you

 **moralcompass:** You realize you work for two people in this chat, don’t you, Rene?

 **oliverking:** Twice for me?

 **rushsawyer:** I’d change your opinion on them if I were you, Rene

 **barkandbite:** Feeling the love, everyone

 **barkandbite:** Feeling the love

 **smoakandmirrors:** On to more pressing concerns

 **smoakandmirrors:** LENA

 **smoakandmirrors:** ARE YOU OK

 **queenoftheboard:** I’m fine, Felicity

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** That’s it?

 **queenoftheboard:** It wasn’t my quarterly assassination attempt, of course that’s it

 **queenoftheboard:** And Morgan Edge is just a sick son of a bitch

 **queenoftheboard:** Thanks for scaring him, guys

 **oliverking:** No problem

 **merlynthemagician:** _Quarterly assassination attempt_

 **fast &furious: ** _Wow_

 **secondisthebest:** You have those?

 **queenoftheboard:** You _are_ aware my last name is Luthor, yes?

 **spacepapabear:** Do you have the Luthor family on your Earth?

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Good point

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Why did I never think of that?

 **oliverking:** I don’t think we do

 **smoakandmirrors:** We don’t

 **promiseskept:** You just looked, didn’t you

 **smoakandmirrors:** Of course I did

 **smoakandmirrors:** A member of the team has _quarterly assassination attempts_

 **smoakandmirrors:** Why wouldn’t I try and find her on our Earth

 **merlynthemagician:** Who knew you could be such a mother hen

 **smoakandmirrors:** I care, OK?!

 **agentdamnvers:** Felicity

 **agentdamnvers:** Are you implying some of us _don’t_

 **smoakandmirrors:** No!

 **smoakandmirrors:** She’s on your Earth, of course you guys care!

 **promiseskept:** Did you imply those of us on Earth-1 _don’t_

 **smoakandmirrors:** NO

 **smoakandmirrors:** WE ALL CARE OK

 

 

 **smoakandmirrors** has left the group

 

 

 **secondisthebest:** She is such a mother hen

 **spartacus:** She probably gets it from being in the bunker worrying about everyone being in the field

 **alwaysawinner:** I totally sympathize

 **supersfriend:** Same

 **alwaysawinner:** Dude

 **alwaysawinner:** _You go in the field_

 **supersfriend:** Not recently

 **queenoftheboard:** And I have complete confidence in National City’s superhero

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Aww

 **queenoftheboard:** Love you, Kara

 **angelpuppydanvers:** <3

 **oliverking:** Should I be worried about my girlfriend cheating on me with her CEO best friend

 **agentdamnvers:** Trust me, you should _not_

 **agentdamnvers:** I stand by what Siren said earlier

 **agentdamnvers:** Lovesick puppy

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Alex!!!

 **spacepapabear:** She’s not wrong

 **rushsawyer:** ^^^

 **supersfriend:** Definitely not

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Thanks, guys

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Way to be supportive

 **barkandbite:** Now you know how I felt

 **oliverking:** I can still fire you

 **oliverking:** Just in case you forgot

 **barkandbite:** Good to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **agentdamnvers:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **alwaysawinner:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **allfairplay:** Curtis Holt  
>  **barkandbite:** Rene Ramirez  
>  **thirdtimesthecharm:** Dinah Drake  
>  **rushsawyer:** Maggie Sawyer


	3. In Which Alex Still Has A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as after "Triggers!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**moralcompass:** Wow . . . there are not as many people on here as there have been before

 **barkandbite:** Yeah, where’s Hoss?

 **spartacus:** And everyone from Earth-38?

 **smoakandmirrors:** It is a literal wasteland

 **alwaysawinner:** What’s a wasteland?

 **allfairplay:** FINALLY someone shows up!

 **alwaysawinner:** Well, I apologize for not getting on here during work when I have a _telepathic boss_

 **spacepapabear:** Good move, Agent Schott

 **alwaysawinner:** I still need to get you a world’s best boss mug

 **alwaysawinner:** Oh, and Oliver’s still here

 **alwaysawinner:** So’s Laurel

 **alwaysawinner:** James is packing up at CatCo, probably meeting with Lena

 **alwaysawinner:** Alex and Maggie are probably with each other

 **alwaysawinner:** And Slade and Malcolm are with Kara

 **smoakandmirrors:** But they’re all OK?

 **spacepapabear:** They were when they left

 **alwaysawinner:** Kara just had the unfortunate job of being the main victim of a psychic bank robber

 **spartacus:**. . . a psychic bank robber

 **alwaysawinner:** Yup

 **spacepapabear:** Known as Psi

 **alwaysawinner:** Get it?

 **fast &furious: **Yeah, we get it

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** Is Kara OK?

 **alwaysawinner:** Well, she’s better

 **alwaysawinner:** The thing is, Psi focused on Kara’s greatest fear

 **moralcompass:** Oh, no

 **barkandbite:** What was it?

 **barkandbite:** Noonan’s running out of sticky buns?

 **allfairplay:** Rene!

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** Seriously?!

 **barkandbite:** What?

 **spacepapabear:** If you must know, it was being too late to save all of you on Lian Yu

 **barkandbite:** Oh

 **barkandbite:** Yeah, that’s bad

 **spartacus:** You think?

 **smoakandmirrors:** That’s horrible!

 **alwaysawinner:** But Oliver helped her out

 **alwaysawinner:** Bet you’re shocked by that

 **spartacus:** Nope

 **allfairplay:** Not at all

 **fast &furious: **Way to go, Ollie!

 **agentdamnvers:** I was just shocked she didn’t tell everyone immediately

 **fast &furious: **Well, look what the cat dragged in!

 **agentdamnvers:** I apologize for spending awkward time with my fiancée

 **smoakandmirrors:** Oh, boy

 **spartacus:** Awkward?

 **alwaysawinner:** You _still_ can’t decide?

 **agentdamnvers:** No

 **agentdamnvers:** I still say DJ

 **spacepapabear:** So do I

 **thirdtimesthecharm:**???

 **agentdamnvers:** We still can’t decide on a very important wedding detail

 **agentdamnvers:** Band or DJ?

 **smoakandmirrors:** DJ

 **allfairplay:** I don’t know, a band would be kind of cool

 **spartacus:** I agree with Felicity

 **barkandbite:** I actually agree with Curtis on this one

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** Nah

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** DJ

 **fast &furious: **^^^

 **moralcompass:** And I’ll sit this out, thank you very much

 **secondisthebest:** What are we sitting out?

 **merlynthemagician:** Oh, God, _seriously?_

 **promiseskept:** Don’t tell me you _still_ can’t figure this out

 **fast &furious: **Guessing this isn’t news to the three of you

 **secondisthebest:** They were going at it for a _long_ time

 **agentdamnvers:** I don’t think I ever got your opinions

 **promiseskept:** No

 **merlynthemagician:** We’ll stay out of the wedding planning, thank you

 **oliverking:** Who’d have thought, you two being scared of discussing weddings

 **promiseskept:** Shut up, kid

 **merlynthemagician:** We’re ready to head back when you are

 **merlynthemagician:** Kara said she’ll meet us over there

 **merlynthemagician:** Also, the alien bar is much nicer when Cadmus isn’t there to try and kill Kryptonians

 **fast &furious: **Wow

 **fast &furious: **I never would have guessed

 **agentdamnvers:** And again

 **agentdamnvers:** I can smell the sarcasm from this Earth

 **alwaysawinner:** Must be a Merlyn trait

 **alwaysawinner:** Extreme sarcasm

 **promiseskept:** I can see the resemblence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **agentdamnvers:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **alwaysawinner:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **allfairplay:** Curtis Holt  
>  **barkandbite:** Rene Ramirez  
>  **thirdtimesthecharm:** Dinah Drake  
>  **rushsawyer:** Maggie Sawyer


	4. In Which Winn Talks Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as after "Fallout!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**alwaysawinner:** What a bitch

**rushsawyer:** _Well then_

**queenoftheboard:** Hello to you, too, Winn

 **alwaysawinner:** Not you, Lena

 **alwaysawinner:** I definitely don’t think you’re a bitch

 **alwaysawinner:** And not you, either, Maggie

 **alwaysawinner:** I’m partly saying that because I really don’t need any more scary women after me

 **queenoftheboard:** Aw, we scare you? I’m honored

 **rushsawyer:** So who _is_ a bitch?

 **barkandbite:** Oliver’s crazy psycho teacher

 **supersfriend:** That doesn’t clear it up

 **spacepapabear:** We had the pleasure of meeting Talia al Ghul

 **queenoftheboard:** Ohhhhhh

 **queenoftheboard:** Yeah, she sounded like she was a bitch

 **agentdamnvers:** She is

 **secondisthebest:** So is Evelyn Sharpe

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** She kind of is

 **secondisthebest:** I hate she has a Canary Cry now

 **allfairplay:** Yeah, that’s no fun

 **supersfriend:** Hang on

 **supersfriend:** I see a problem with this

 **allfairplay:** What?

 **supersfriend:** I thought Kara said those two were imprisoned

 **supersfriend:** On _Lian Yu_

 **spartacus:** Keyword is _were_

 **spartacus:** Someone broke them out

 **queenoftheboard:** Well, that sucks

 **rushsawyer:** What about Prometheus?

 **rushsawyer:** Or Adrian Chase

 **rushsawyer:** Whatever the hell that guy wanted to be called

 **fast &furious: **Ding dong the bastard is dead

 **moralcompass:** Good one

 **fast &furious: **Thanks!

 **supersfriend:** So all you guys need to worry about now are his two psychotic girlfriends

 **merlynthemagician:** That sounds wrong on so many levels

 **smoakandmirrors:** One of them was one of Oliver’s former recruits

 **smoakandmirrors:** And the other was his former teacher

 **smoakandmirrors:** Also, possibly considered his sister-in-law?

**secondisthebest:** _What_

**queenoftheboard:** Excuse me?

 **rushsawyer:** I’m sorry, when did Kara get another sister?

 **rushsawyer:** And when did she and Oliver elope?

 **spartacus:** Never

 **spartacus:** Nyssa is married to Oliver

 **alwaysawinner:** Why does Oliver get all the badasses

 **alwaysawinner:** They always either end up together on this Earth or Oliver snatches them on his

 **smoakandmirrors:**. . . um

 **secondisthebest:** *glare emoji*

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** -_-

 **queenoftheboard:** I don’t fit either of those, Winn

 **fast &furious: **I hope to God you don’t seriously think I would sleep with my brother

 **alwaysawinner:** Present company excluded, of course

 **merlynthemagician:** I may need bleach for my eyes now

 **spacepapabear:** Only you could make a compliment sound like an insult, Agent Schott

 **alwaysawinner:** I didn’t mean to!!!

 **smoakandmirrors:** Winn

 **smoakandmirrors:** I think you should stop talking now

 **merlynthemagician:** Miss Smoak is telling someone to be quiet?

 **secondisthebest:** Say it isn’t so

 **merlynthemagician:** What a miracle

 **smoakandmirrors:** I hate you two

 **agentdamnvers:** Can we just pretend none of the last page happened

 **agentdamnvers:** And please pass along to my dear sister that if she and Oliver _do_ elope without my knowledge, I will kill them both

 **queenoftheboard:** Seconded

 **alwaysawinner:** ^^^

 **fast &furious: **I don’t think either of them are that suicidal

 **fast &furious: **But I shall pass the message along anyway

 **agentdamnvers:** Thank you

 **spartacus:** Where are they anyway?

 **barkandbite:** Anyone wanna bet they’re eloping?

 **allfairplay:** Nope

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** Uh uh

 **smoakandmirrors:** Definitely not

 **spartacus:** I’m not that suicidal

 **barkandbite:** Y’all are no fun

 **queenoftheboard:** We are short one member

 **rushsawyer:** We are?

 **supersfriend:** Damn we are

 **supersfriend:** Where’s the first overprotective brother?

 **secondisthebest:** Oh, Oliver made a deal with him on Lian Yu that if Slade helped him find William, he would help Slade find his son

 **secondisthebest:** Sounds like the info finally paid off, and Slade’s headed off to Calgary

 **secondisthebest:** Don’t know when he’ll be back on again, though

 **merlynthemagician:** If ever

 **secondisthebest:** Aren’t you ever the pessimist

 **queenoftheboard:** Gotta love surrogate siblings

 **agentdamnvers:** Hey, we’re missing someone else

 **spacepapabear:** Where did Quentin go?

 **smoakandmirrors:** Did we just lose our moral compass?

 **moralcompass:** For the next twenty-four hours, yes

 

 

 **moralcompass** has left the group

 

 

 **smoakandmirrors:** Was it something I said

 **merlynthemagician:** Oh, God

 **merlynthemagician:** Those of you on Earth-1, TV, _now_

 **secondisthebest:** Oh, shit

 

 

 **merlynthemagician** has left the group

 **secondisthebest** has left the group

 

 

 **barkandbite:** Oh

 **barkandbite:** Um

 **barkandbite:** Excuse me

 

 

 **barkandbite** has left the group

 

 

 **alwaysawinner:** Did Rene just say something nice?

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** Oh God

 **allfairplay:** Bye guys!

 

 

 **thirdtimesthecharm** has left the group

 **allfairplay** has left the group

 **spartacus** has left the group

 

 

 **alwaysawinner:** OK, now what did _I_ say?

 **smoakandmirrors:** Nothing

 **smoakandmirrors:** Breaking news just came on

 **smoakandmirrors:** Oliver’s just been outed as the Green Arrow

 **agentdamnvers:** WHAT

 

 

 **smoakandmirrors** has left the group

 

 

 **rushsawyer:** You have got to be kidding

 **alwaysawinner:** Well, it’s not like we can ask anyone!

 **alwaysawinner:** They all just left!

 **queenoftheboard:** Poor Oliver, though

 **supersfriend:** Guess that means I’ll be covering for Kara at CatCo, then

 **spacepapabear:** And she won’t be at the D.E.O. for the duration of this

 **agentdamnvers:** Why can they never get a break

 **rushsawyer:** Do heroes _ever_ get a break?

 **agentdamnvers:** Touché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **agentdamnvers:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **alwaysawinner:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **allfairplay:** Curtis Holt  
>  **barkandbite:** Rene Ramirez  
>  **thirdtimesthecharm:** Dinah Drake  
>  **rushsawyer:** Maggie Sawyer


	5. In Which Malcolm and Laurel Gang Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as after "Tribute!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: In Which Oliver Is Talkative Today XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**barkandbite:** Imma steal Winn’s line

 **barkandbite:** What a bitch

**rushsawyer:** _Well then_

**barkandbite:** I promise it’s not about you

 **moralcompass:** Believe me, this woman makes you look like a saint

 **rushsawyer:** You mean I’m not normally one?

 **fast &furious: ***snickers*

 **allfairplay:** You walked right into that one

 **oliverking:** Seriously, though

 **oliverking:** This woman is _stubborn_

 **spacepapabear:** For those of us who do not live on your Earth

 **spacepapabear:** What woman are we discussing here

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Oh, no woman in particular

 **smoakandmirrors:** Just the woman who’s taking the lead in investigating Oliver being the Green Arrow

 **spartacus:** Who also happens to be _FBI_

 **agentdamnvers:** What

**queenoftheboard:** _Wow_

**thirdtimesthecharm:** Yeah, even after Felicity and Curtis got Channel 52 news to say the image of Oliver as the Green Arrow was doctored, she’s _still_ going to investigate

 **supersfriend:** Damn

 **alwaysawinner:** She’s as stubborn as Alex

 **agentdamnvers:** I’m gonna take that as a compliment

 **alwaysawinner:** It was totally a compliment

 **oliverking:** Can we not discuss the investigation into me being a vigilante here

 **secondisthebest:** You sound like you’ve been here before

 **oliverking:** I have been

 **oliverking:** Quentin was the lead investigator

 **moralcompass:** My opinion has changed, as you can see

 **oliverking:** For which I am forever grateful for

 **fast &furious: **Aw

 **oliverking:** Shut up, Speedy

 **oliverking:** Like I said

 **oliverking:** New topic, please

 **angelpuppydanvers:** I got to meet an old friend of Oliver’s today

 **oliverking:** OK, not the topic I was expecting to come up

 **agentdamnvers:** Who’s this new friend?

 **spartacus:** Oliver’s Bratva buddy is back in town

 **alwaysawinner:** The Russian mob?

 **supersfriend:** Do we want to know how you’re friends with him?

 **oliverking:** It’s a long story that involves Lian Yu

 **queenoftheboard:** So we’re avoiding that story, then

 **oliverking:** Please do

 **oliverking:** Slade won’t need to be reminded when he comes back

 **merlynthemagician:** So this was your second year, then

 **oliverking:** Way to go, Malcolm

 **oliverking:** Actually, part of it includes year five, too

 **oliverking:** And I do _not_ need to be reminded of Talia al Ghul right now, thank you very much

 **rushsawyer:** Talkative today much, Oliver?

 **oliverking:** It’s been a long few days

 **angelpuppydanvers:** You have no idea how big of a mess Anatoli caused

 **oliverking:** It would have been a much bigger mess if Kara hadn’t been there to save the delegation leader

 **oliverking:** Thanks, angel

 **angelpuppydanvers:** <3

 **barkandbite:** Can we go _one day_ without having you two flirting over the chat

 **merlynthemagician:** Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to

 **secondisthebest:** ^^^

 **barkandbite:** Why do you two always gang up on everybody else

 **fast &furious: **I think it’s some redeemed villains’ club thing

**queenoftheboard:** _Redeemed villains’ club_

**fast &furious: **The alternative is that they’re bored without Slade

 **agentdamnvers:** Anyone want to choose option C: both answers are correct?

 **rushsawyer:** I’ll take that

 **supersfriend:** Ditto

 **alwaysawinner:** ^^^

 **secondisthebest:** Feeling the love, everyone

 **smoakandmirrors:** Papa Bear’s been quiet for a while

 **moralcompass:** That name has really stuck, hasn’t it

 **alwaysawinner:** I’m so proud

 **smoakandmirrors:** Seriously, though, where is he

 **queenoftheboard:** Doesn’t say he’s in the chat anymore

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** Guys, he could just be at the D.E.O.

 **alwaysawinner:** I’m sitting at my computer at the D.E.O. right now

 **alwaysawinner:** He’s not here

 **allfairplay:** So you’re at work and you’re in the chatroom

 **alwaysawinner:** In my defense, I’ve finished what I’ve needed to do for the day

 **rushsawyer:** That’s better than me

 **secondisthebest:** _Maggie Sawyer_ is in the chatroom while working?

 **rushsawyer:** Ride or die

 **agentdamnvers:** How lucky am I

 **queenoftheboard:** I can get away with it since I’m my own boss

 **oliverking:** Agreed

 **queenoftheboard:** So I think J’onn also has the right to get on and off this as he pleases

 **agentdamnvers:** Sucking it up to the Martian, are you?

 **queenoftheboard:** I’m just keeping in mind that he can read minds

 **alwaysawinner:** I still need to find a world’s best boss mug

 **barkandbite:** I’m getting the feeling I’ll need to pick some up, too

 **moralcompass:** Smart

 **fast &furious: **Oh, Rene’s in trouble now

 **barkandbite:** Why am I always the victim

 **merlynthemagician:** Because you keep offering wonderful opportunities to be one

 **secondisthebest:** ^^^

 **barkandbite:** Again

 **barkandbite:** The ganging up

**barkandbite:** _Why_

**merlynthemagician:** We’re both supposed to be dead

 **secondisthebest:** It’s boring having to be dead

 **secondisthebest:** So we make do with what we’ve got

 **allfairplay:** And that’s making fun of Rene?

 **merlynthemagician:** It’s not hard when he keeps setting himself up to be

**barkandbite:** _Ouch_

**supersfriend:** Another Merlyn trait

 **supersfriend:** Savagery

 **fast &furious: **I like this version of my father much better than the one before Lian Yu

 **secondisthebest:** It’s just compliments all over the place today when did we get so sappy

 **spartacus:** When Oliver and Kara got together

 **queenoftheboard:** Truer words have never been spoken

**angelpuppydanvers:** _Wow_

**oliverking:** I don’t know if I should be insulted or not

 **fast &furious: **Just take it as a compliment, you two

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** You know

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** I can’t really argue with that, actually

 **allfairplay:** I can’t, either

 **smoakandmirrors:** Well played, Dig

 **spartacus:** One does one’s humble best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because if Malcolm can't join forces with Slade, he'll make so with Laurel. XD
> 
> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **agentdamnvers:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **alwaysawinner:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **allfairplay:** Curtis Holt  
>  **barkandbite:** Rene Ramirez  
>  **thirdtimesthecharm:** Dinah Drake  
>  **rushsawyer:** Maggie Sawyer


	6. In Which The Merlyns Are Savages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . . but we already knew that, didn't we?
> 
> Otherwise known as after "Far From The Tree!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**angelpuppydanvers:** So Mars was fun

 **angelpuppydanvers:** You know, even with fighting off White Martians

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Also, J’onn, your father is a really nice guy

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Of course, once he knew it was actually you

 **smoakandmirrors:** Um

 **fast &furious: **Context, please?

 **fast &furious: **For us humans who would have died in space?

 **spacepapabear:** The reason M’gann called me to Mars was because they found my father

 **allfairplay:** Good for you!

 **spacepapabear:** Except when he saw me, he thought the White Martians were trying to break him further

 **allfairplay:** Oh

 **allfairplay:** Not so good

 **oliverking:** I sense a but coming

 **angelpuppydanvers:** You sense correctly

 **spacepapabear:** I was able to prove to my father that I was, in fact, his son

 **angelpuppydanvers:** And then we saved the planet!

 **barkandbite:** So Team Supergirl wins again?

 **alwaysawinner:** Is that surprise I sense from you, Rene?

 **barkandbite:** Absolutely not

 **barkandbite:** It’s just that Kara has now saved two different planets now

 **merlynthemagician:** I value my ability to breathe, thank you very much

 **queenoftheboard:** I’m starting to wonder if Merlyns have an off button for savagery

 **fast &furious: **I haven’t found mine

 **smoakandmirrors:** It wouldn’t surprise me if they don’t have one

 **secondisthebest:** It wouldn’t surprise me, either

 **secondisthebest:** And I live with one of them, for God’s sake

 **barkandbite:** How’s that working out, by the way?

 **secondisthebest:** Quiet, actually, believe it or not

 **moralcompass:** And how much quietness is because he’s moping because Slade’s gone?

 **secondisthebest:** Accurate

 **merlynthemagician:** I’m right here

 **secondisthebest:** You still miss Slade

 **secondisthebest:** It’s weird being around and not hearing the constant wizard/magician bickering going back and forth

 **merlynthemagician:** I hate you

 **secondisthebest:** No, you don’t

 **oliverking:** It’s weird watching the two of you converse without Slade

 **supersfriend:** How’s he doing, by the way?

 **oliverking:** No idea, actually

 **oliverking:** Once he goes off the grid, he goes completely off the grid

 **oliverking:** So when he comes back on, I probably won’t even know until he does

 **angelpuppydanvers:** I’ll punch him in the face if he pulls a stunt like that

 **oliverking:** I love you so much, have I told you that recently?

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Naw <3

 **barkandbite:** Whipped

 **oliverking:** Do you have any idea how quickly I can fire you, Rene?

 **barkandbite:** I didn’t say anything

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** #thinkbeforeyoutype

 **queenoftheboard:** Truer words have never been spoken

 **alwaysawinner:** *typed

 **queenoftheboard:** Whatever

 **moralcompass:** Speaking of missing people

 **moralcompass:** Are Alex and Maggie all right?

 **alwaysawinner:** They’re, ah . . .

 **supersfriend:** It’s probably not a good idea to bug them to come on

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** Nah

 **smoakandmirrors:** I’m not that suicidal

 **fast &furious: **All in favor of tracking down Maggie’s father and butchering him?

**oliverking:** _Thea_

**fast &furious: **What?

 **fast &furious: **I can’t be the only one thinking about it

 **secondisthebest:** Nope

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** I’d help

 **oliverking:** William would probably want to be involved somehow

 **oliverking:** And that’s saying something

 **merlynthemagician:** Good for him

 **oliverking:** No, you are not training him to somehow hurt Maggie’s father

 **merlynthemagician:** You’re no fun

 **oliverking:** He may agree to cause a distraction, though

 **oliverking:** And then _you_ could do the hurting

 **merlynthemagician:** Suddenly you became much more fun

 **oliverking:** . . . thanks?

 **oliverking:** I think?

 **angelpuppydanvers:** So it was really that bad?

 **allfairplay:** It was _very_ bad

 **queenoftheboard:** It really was

 **barkandbite:** Preach

 **queenoftheboard:** That’s not something I really want to preach, Rene

 **smoakandmirrors:** We have no love for Maggie’s padre

 **smoakandmirrors:** Let’s just leave it at that

 **spartacus:** And let the Merlyns decide on a plan to hurt him

 **spacepapabear:** Should I be concerned about this?

 **moralcompass:** Well, Thea’s my assistant

 **moralcompass:** And she’s in a private conversation with her father right now

 **supersfriend:** So we should be expecting the Merlyns to arrive and find Maggie’s father

 **alwaysawinner:** I don’t know whether I should be cheering them on or being scared to death of them

 **smoakandmirrors:** Knowing Merlyn

 **smoakandmirrors:** All of the above

 **spacepapabear:** So be concerned

 **oliverking:** Definitely

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Oh, Rao

 **alwaysawinner:** I’ll go prepare for the Merlyn apocalypse

 **supersfriend:** *Merlyn savage apocalypse

 **alwaysawinner:** That’s even more terrifying

 **queenoftheboard:** I’ll help with the cleanup

 **spacepapabear:** And I’ll inform my father the Merlyns are not typical humans

 **spartacus:** Merlyns are anything but typical

 **oliverking:** Ain’t that the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **agentdamnvers:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **alwaysawinner:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **allfairplay:** Curtis Holt  
>  **barkandbite:** Rene Ramirez  
>  **thirdtimesthecharm:** Dinah Drake  
>  **rushsawyer:** Maggie Sawyer


	7. In Which Team Supergirl Throws Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as after "Next of Kin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**supersfriend:** And yet again

**supersfriend:** _Silence_

**alwaysawinner:** *cricket chirps*

 **queenoftheboard:** *“Jeopardy!” theme song*

 **rushsawyer:** Nah

 **agentdamnvers:** Winn wins

 **alwaysawinner:** Yeah!

 **queenoftheboard:** Hate you, Danvers

 **fast &furious: **Did the most badass CEO _ever_ just say she hates her best friend?

 **queenoftheboard:** The other Danvers

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** I was about to say

 **barkandbite:** Sorry we’re late

 **barkandbite:** Hoss had a new toy to try out

 **spartacus:** It is _not_ a toy

 **barkandbite:** Hoss, you just got a new weapon

 **barkandbite:** Right now, it’s a toy

 **allfairplay:** I’m actually not offended by that

 **smoakandmirrors:** Champagne may have been involved, too

 **fast &furious: **I missed champagne?!

 **spacepapabear:** How did the first few nights without Oliver go?

 **allfairplay:** Well, let me tell you this

 **allfairplay:** It’s still weird calling Dig Green Arrow now

 **spartacus:** It’s still weird being called that . . .

 **agentdamnvers:** More importantly

 **agentdamnvers:** Is Star City still standing

 **barkandbite:** Very funny

 **agentdamnvers:** I wasn’t kidding

 **agentdamnvers:** Please tell me Star City is still standing

 **rushsawyer:** ^^^

 **smoakandmirrors:** I’m trying not to be offended by your lack of faith

 **supersfriend:** You guys changed leaders

 **supersfriend:** We’re just wondering

 **moralcompass:** Star City still stands

 **queenoftheboard:** Fantastic

 **merlynthemagician:** I don’t know

 **merlynthemagician:** Agent Bitch’s office might not for long

 **allfairplay:** Well, shit

 **moralcompass:** Great, what did she do now?

 **secondisthebest:** What _didn’t_ she do?

 **oliverking:** If I see her again some time soon, I am punching her in the face

 **barkandbite:** I’m not a lawyer, but I don’t think that would look good on you, Hoss

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** It wouldn’t

 **rushsawyer:** Ditto

 **spacepapabear:** Definitely not

 **moralcompass:** I’d be parroting what they said

 **oliverking:** I still want to

 **angelpuppydanvers:** I could throw her into space?

 **alwaysawinner:** Wow, she must _really_ be a bitch

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** She pretty much is

 **supersfriend:** Oh, it takes an ultimate bitch to make Kara want to throw someone in space

 **queenoftheboard:** Oh right

 **queenoftheboard:** Siobhan Smythe

 **secondisthebest:** Yep, she’s a bitch

 **moralcompass:** You’ve never met her

 **secondisthebest:** So?

 **secondisthebest:** She’s still a bitch

 **oliverking:** Like every other time we’ve been on this chat

 **oliverking:** Can we _please_ no longer discuss Agent Watson?

 **fast &furious: **OK, we’ll discuss something else

 **oliverking:** Thank you, Speedy

 **fast &furious: **Like that anti-vigilante bill the public will now vote on thanks to Oliver

 **oliverking:** Can we just not discuss anything in my political life, please

 **agentdamnvers:** Um _what_

 **alwaysawinner:** What

 **queenoftheboard:** Come again?

**supersfriend:** _Anti-vigilante bill?_

**oliverking:** Damnit, Thea . . .

 **oliverking:** Fine, yes, the Star City public will be voting on whether to pass anti-vigilante legislation or not, you may now discuss

 **queenoftheboard:** What the fuck, Star City

 **rushsawyer:** Wow, Lena, share how you _really_ feel

 **queenoftheboard:** Shut up, Sawyer

 **agentdamnvers:** Please don’t kill my fiancée

 **alwaysawinner:** Uh, I’m gonna agree with Lena here

 **alwaysawinner:** What the fuck, Star City

 **barkandbite:** Um, actually . . .

 **spartacus:** Part of that is our fault

 **spacepapabear:** You said Star City is still standing, though

 **spartacus:** Oh, it is

**thirdtimesthecharm:** _{Star City.jpg}_

**alwaysawinner:** Wow, it really is still standing

 **allfairplay:** Ouch

 **supersfriend:** So where’s the hate coming from?

 **spartacus:** My fault

 **spartacus:** I froze

 **agentdamnvers:** Oh

 **agentdamnvers:** Well, what the fuck, Star City

 **rushsawyer:** ^^^

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** No need to throw shade on our behalf

 **allfairplay:** It’s very much appreciated, though, so thank you

 **alwaysawinner:** Ye be welcome

 **queenoftheboard:** *thumbs up*

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Well, if we’re going to go into details about heroes not being seen in the best light . . .

 **spacepapabear:** Blame Maxwell Lord for that

 **agentdamnvers:** That was pretty awful, though

 **supersfriend:** #RedKryptonite

 **alwaysawinner:** Did we ever show Oliver what she looked like when she showed up for work?

 **oliverking:** No, you did not

 **alwaysawinner:** Note: show Oliver what Kara looks like when her bad side comes out . . .

 **angelpuppydanvers:** No, thank you

 **angelpuppydanvers:** I like my style the way it is, thank you

 **supersfriend:** You were pretty hot, though

 **supersfriend:** All due respect to the current boyfriend

 **oliverking:** I think she’s hot all the time

 **secondisthebest:** Wow, she’s speechless and blushing

 **secondisthebest:** Way to go, Oliver

 **oliverking:** I do my best

 **spacepapabear:** Back to the problem with vigilantes?

 **merlynthemagician:** Believe me, this is not the first time vigilantes have come under fire

 **oliverking:** Literally

 **moralcompass:** I’m quite certain you can tell my stance on the Green Arrow has changed for the better, thank you very much

 **oliverking:** You came up with the part of the charter that let me put the bill to public vote, I am forever in your debt

 **moralcompass:** That’s what I’m here for

 **secondisthebest:** If you’re like what my father on Earth-2 would have been like, I would have ended up much better earlier in life

 **barkandbite:** What a vote of confidence

 **oliverking:** In other news

 **oliverking:** Alex

 **agentdamnvers:** What

 **oliverking:** Did Kara _really_ know calculus when she was 4?

**alwaysawinner:** _What_

**smoakandmirrors:** Seriously, girl?!

 **allfairplay:** I feel much less smarter, now

 **agentdamnvers:** She bragged about it constantly

 **agentdamnvers:** And she kicked my ass in it

 **barkandbite:** _Damn,_ blondie

 **barkandbite:** Hot _and_ smart

 **oliverking:** I will wring your neck, Rene

 **barkandbite:** The line before that is absolutely blank

 **rushsawyer:** Nah

 **queenoftheboard:** #thinkbeforeyoutype

 **secondisthebest:** And just when I thought Kara’s face couldn’t get any redder

 **secondisthebest:** Oh, and she just tossed her phone to the side

 **secondisthebest:** My, live coverage is entertaining tonight

 **merlynthemagician:** Well, congratulations, Oliver

 **merlynthemagician:** You just broke your girlfriend

 **oliverking:** Sorry, angel

 **merlynthemagician:** She says you’re forgiven

 **merlynthemagician:** At least, I think she said that

 **merlynthemagician:** It’s hard to hear her through the wide grin she now has

 **fast &furious: **I blame Oliver for the sudden teeth rotting I’m experiencing

 **fast &furious: **Ollie, you’re paying my dental bill to get that fixed

 **alwaysawinner:** Ditto

 **alwaysawinner:** Also, Thea said it first, not me

 **oliverking:** And that’s why you’re still alive

 **agentdamnvers:** Hot, lovebird, and a badass

 **agentdamnvers:** I’m so proud of my little sis

 **secondisthebest:** I swear you’re all trying to make her die of embarrassment now

 **agentdamnvers:** Read the older sister handbook

 **agentdamnvers:** At least it’s in my job description

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **agentdamnvers:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **alwaysawinner:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **allfairplay:** Curtis Holt  
>  **barkandbite:** Rene Ramirez  
>  **thirdtimesthecharm:** Dinah Drake  
>  **rushsawyer:** Maggie Sawyer


	8. In Which Oliver Is Just Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as after "The Faithful!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**merlynthemagician:** And the Most Likely to Have Something Ultimately Disturbing Happen To Them award goes to?

 **barkandbite:** What are you waiting for

 **barkandbite:** A drumroll

 **merlynthemagician:** No

 **merlynthemagician:** Most people aren’t on yet

 **secondisthebest:** I am not doing a drumroll, wizard

 **merlynthemagician:** Excuse you

 **merlynthemagician:** You are not Slade

 **merlynthemagician:** Only Slade can get away with that

 **fast &furious: **You still always correct him to “magician”

 **merlynthemagician:** It’s still our thing

 **agentdamnvers:** Oh, wow

 **supersfriend:** Malcolm has a _thing_

 **alwaysawinner:** What a surprise!

 **queenoftheboard:** As a witness to this “ultimately disturbing thing”

 **queenoftheboard:** I would totally drumroll

 **alwaysawinner:** Ditto

 **supersfriend:** ^^^

 **moralcompass:** Oh, dear God

 **spacepapabear:** According to Thomas Coville, it was “oh, dear Supergirl”

 **allfairplay:**. . . hold up

 **smoakandmirrors:** Oh, no

 **supersfriend:** Oh, yes

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** You’re _kidding_

 **alwaysawinner:** I need to talk to Cisco about putting sarcasm buttons on this thing

 **alwaysawinner:** But in this situation, they would totally be off

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Have I won yet?

 **merlynthemagician:** Like I said

 **merlynthemagician:** And the Most Likely to Have Something Ultimately Disturbing Happen To Them award goes to . . .

 **queenoftheboard:** *drumroll*

 **merlynthemagician:** Everyone’s favorite blonde Kryptonian from the House of El

 **angelpuppydanvers:** I have been worshiped by a cult

 **spartacus:** Dear God

 **supersfriend:** *Kara

**spacepapabear:** _Olsen_

**supersfriend:** Come on, it fits with what we’re discussing!

 **oliverking:** We are _not_ doing that

 **oliverking:** And Rene

 **oliverking:** If I hear one thing from you that sounds anything like a flirt, I swear to God

 **barkandbite:** You mean to your girlfriend?

**fast &furious: ** _Wow_

**secondisthebest:** Even _I_ knew that was the cue to shut up

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** You’re on your own, Rene

 **supersfriend:** I was not _that_ bad

 **spacepapabear:** Yes, Rene was worse

 **alwaysawinner:** I don’t think you’re out of the woods yet, though

 **supersfriend:** I get that

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Um

 **angelpuppydanvers:** It doesn’t say Oliver’s on the chat anymore

 **agentdamnvers:** So he isn’t

 **merlynthemagician:** Should we prepare for Rene’s funeral, then?

 **barkandbite:** Come on, y’all, really?

 **barkandbite:** I can handle

 **smoakandmirrors:**. . . Rene?

 **spartacus:** Are you alive?

 **moralcompass:** Guess we found where Oliver went

 **spartacus:** Maggie isn’t here, either

 **agentdamnvers:** I couldn’t sleep

 **agentdamnvers:** She still is

 **spartacus:** OK then

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Oh, hey, he’s back!

 **oliverking:** Rene will not be a problem anymore

 **queenoftheboard:** You logged him off, didn’t you

 **oliverking:** That I did

 **moralcompass:** Guess I’ll shuffle more paperwork in his direction

 **oliverking:** Seriously, though

 **oliverking:** This cult was messed up

 **angelpuppydanvers:** It really was

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Someone literally committed arson to get me to save him just so he could join

 **fast &furious: **Holy shit

 **spartacus:** Yeah, that’s messed up

 **angelpuppydanvers:** And Coville knew I was Supergirl

 **smoakandmirrors:** What?!

 **allfairplay:** Guess the glasses and ponytail don’t work after all?

 **secondisthebest:** According to him, he never forgot what it was like to look into the eyes of God

 **secondisthebest:** Or something along those lines

 **angelpuppydanvers:** “When you look into the eyes of God, you do not forget”

 **secondisthebest:** Yeah, that was it

 **agentdamnvers:** And then there was the Kryptonian probe he was planning on using to blow up the stadium in National City

 **moralcompass:** And what was that supposed to accomplish?

 **angelpuppydanvers:** I was supposed to rescue everyone and bring everyone into their faith

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** This guy’s a lunatic

 **oliverking:** Preach

 **fast &furious: **Dare I ask how that went?

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Well, it didn’t blow up

 **angelpuppydanvers:** So that’s a positive

 **agentdamnvers:** Malcolm put the fear of God in Coville

 **merlynthemagician:** Bastard deserved it

 **fast &furious: **Did you shoot him?

 **merlynthemagician:** I shot _at_ him

 **merlynthemagician:** He needed to turn the probe off, after all

 **merlynthemagician:** I would have killed him otherwise

 **oliverking:** You could always kill him in Albatross

 **alwaysawinner:** I could wipe the security tapes

 **fast &furious: **You really don’t like this guy, do you, Ollie

 **oliverking:** Hell no

 **secondisthebest:** ^^^

 **supersfriend:** That was the most uncomfortable place I’ve ever been

 **supersfriend:** Save a meeting with Morgan Edge

 **queenoftheboard:** Ditto

 **angelpuppydanvers:** That would be uncomfortable

 **angelpuppydanvers:** But having people bow to you?

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Please for the love of Rao

 **angelpuppydanvers:** No

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Never again

 **oliverking:** Can we stop discussing Coville’s Supergirl cult now please

 **allfairplay:** You’re just done with this, aren’t you

 **oliverking:** You would be, too, if it was your girlfriend that was so visibly disturbed by everything going on

 **allfairplay:** Gay, remember?

 **oliverking:** *boyfriend

 **allfairplay:** Point made

 **oliverking:** And I somehow let my girlfriend convince me to go to Barry’s bachelor party

 **oliverking:** I have a feeling I may regret it

 **smoakandmirrors:** How is that going to work

 **smoakandmirrors:** Barry can’t get drunk

 **oliverking:** Felicity

 **oliverking:** You do remember who Barry’s best man is, don’t you

 **smoakandmirrors:** Oh

 **smoakandmirrors:** Right

 **alwaysawinner:** It’s Cisco, isn’t it

 **oliverking:** Who else

 **alwaysawinner:** Oh, boy

 **alwaysawinner:** He’s gonna find a way to get Barry drunk, isn’t he

 **oliverking:** Winn

 **oliverking:** It’s _Cisco_

 **oliverking:** If he _didn’t_ find a way I would almost be disappointed in him

 **smoakandmirrors:** Now I’m hoping Iris doesn’t do something completely crazy

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Agreed

 **merlynthemagician:** Good luck, you three

 **queenoftheboard:** Try not to die

 **queenoftheboard:** I already have Rene’s funeral to pay for

 **oliverking:** It’s Central City

 **oliverking:** We’ll need all the luck we can get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **agentdamnvers:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **alwaysawinner:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **allfairplay:** Curtis Holt  
>  **barkandbite:** Rene Ramirez  
>  **thirdtimesthecharm:** Dinah Drake  
>  **rushsawyer:** Maggie Sawyer


	9. In Which The Chat Grows By Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as during and after "Girls Night Out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look - newbies! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**angelpuppydanvers:** Um

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Anyone here

 **smoakandmirrors:** Seriously, guys, we could use some help

 **alwaysawinner:** Here

 **supersfriend:** Here

 **fast &furious: **Aye

 **secondisthebest:** Should you be at the bachelorette party

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Yes

 **smoakandmirrors:** Keyword _should_

 **merlynthemagician:** Present

 **merlynthemagician:** Wait _should_

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Yeah, should

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Hang on

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Felicity, can you

 **smoakandmirrors:** Yup

 

 

 **smoakandmirrors** added **easteriris** to the group **BestTeamUpEver**

 

 

 **easteriris:** Damn you guys really did use this

 **smoakandmirrors:** Of course we did

 **spartacus:** I’m here

 **barkandbite:** When did Iris join

 **allfairplay:** It literally says twenty-three seconds ago Rene

 **spacepapabear:** What’s going on

 **easteriris:** My bachelorette party got crashed

 **easteriris:** And Killer Frost is back

 **moralcompass:** Who?

 **easteriris:** Caitlin’s evil roommate

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Long story, so I heard

 **easteriris:** Very long

 **angelpuppydanvers:** But has anyone heard from Oliver, by any chance

 **easteriris:** Or Barry

 **easteriris:** Or Cisco

 **smoakandmirrors:** Hell, any of the guys

 **spartacus:** Um

 **spartacus:** No

 **spartacus:** Not any of our bachelor parties

 **alwaysawinner:** Guess Oliver really did need that luck

 **easteriris:** Damn it

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Scuze us while we go save the city without them

 **merlynthemagician:** Good luck

 **easteriris:** I never thought I would get a good luck from him of all people

 **merlynthemagician:** I’m still on, Iris

 **easteriris:** So I see

 **agentdamnvers:** I’m gone for three hours

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** And apparently we missed a lot

 **queenoftheboard:** Oh, Iris joined

 **queenoftheboard:** Wait

 **queenoftheboard:** If Cisco helped create the chat

 **queenoftheboard:** Why isn’t he on

 **spartacus:** How about we deal with that later

 **fast &furious: **Yeah, like after we figure out what the hell’s going on in Central City

 **moralcompass:** Oliver hasn’t answered anything from me

 **fast &furious: **Same for me

 **alwaysawinner:** I’ve tried getting to Cisco

 **supersfriend:** And?

 **alwaysawinner:** I’d add him immediately if I knew what was going on

 **supersfriend:** OK then

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Good news or bad news first

 **spacepapabear:** Is there a difference

 **smoakandmirrors:** Cait’s fine

 **easteriris:** Amunet got away

 **moralcompass:** Amunet

 **moralcompass:** Why do I know that name

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** Ditto

 **easteriris:** Amunet Black

 **moralcompass:** Yeah, that’s it

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** Well, shit

 **easteriris:** Yeah

 **easteriris:** Caitlin worked for her during her hiatus

**merlynthemagician:** _Really_

**secondisthebest:** So the good doctor grew a spine

 **secondisthebest:** Congratulations, Caitlin

 **barkandbite:** So Oliver is still AWOL?

 **easteriris:** All the guys are

 **easteriris:** Including Dibny

 **allfairplay:** Who now?

 **easteriris:** New member of the team

 **smoakandmirrors:** He creeped me out

 **easteriris:** He did his stretching thing in front of you didn’t he

 **smoakandmirrors:** He actually did it into the speed track

 **easteriris:** Oh, boy

 **easteriris:** I’m sorry you saw that

 **smoakandmirrors:** A warning would have been nice

 **easteriris:** Apologies

 **fast &furious: **Shouldn’t you guys still be saving the city

 **angelpuppydanvers:** That would be why we’re turning them off now

 **smoakandmirrors:** Once more unto the breach!

 **secondisthebest:** Except Cisco isn’t there

 **merlynthemagician:** Really, Siren

 **secondisthebest:** If I didn’t say it, Curtis or Winn would

 **allfairplay:** Mood

 **alwaysawinner:** Accurate

 **oliverking:** Never will I ever trust Ralph Dibny again

 **fast &furious: **And he’s alive!

 **spartacus:** What was with the no reply, man?

 **oliverking:** Hang on

 **oliverking:** Can I add people on this thing?

 **smoakandmirrors:** Yup

 

 

 **oliverking** added **goodvibes** to the group **BestTeamUpEver**

 

 

 **oliverking:** I hate you

 **goodvibes:** How many times do I have to say I’m sorry????

 **oliverking:** Forever

 **oliverking:** Or until you fix that stupid drink you gave Barry

 **barkandbite:** Damn, live entertainment is awesome tonight

 **angelpuppydanvers:** I just got the recap

 **angelpuppydanvers:** It’s bad

 **goodvibes:** Hi everyone

 **goodvibes:** Nice to see the chat before Oliver kills me

 **alwaysawinner:** Does he have to?

 **oliverking:** Ahem

 **oliverking:** If you will, Cisco?

 **goodvibes:** {Video – Drunk Flash}

 **secondisthebest:** Oh, my God

 **secondisthebest:** And to think Zoom was scared of him

 **merlynthemagician:** I thought speedsters couldn’t get drunk?

 **oliverking:** Cisco did his duty as best man, apparently

 **queenoftheboard:** What did I just watch

 **alwaysawinner:** That was Barry

 **queenoftheboard:** I gathered that

 **goodvibes:** I miscalculated

 **easteriris:** You don’t say

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** Wait

 **thirdtimestehcharm:** I know that place

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** Oliver

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** Was Barry’s bachelor party at a _strip club_

 **allfairplay:** Um _what_

 **agentdamnvers:** Why was Barry’s bachelor party at a strip club?

 **goodvibes:** It wasn’t supposed to be!

 **goodvibes:** Best man’s honor!

 **oliverking:** If you had that

 **oliverking:** You would have kicked Dibny out of the house

**oliverking:** _Immediately_

**merlynthemagician:** No one likes this Dibny person apparently

 **oliverking:** He’s the one who dragged us to the club

 **moralcompass:** I’m not liking him either

 **oliverking:** I don’t, either

 **oliverking:** I swore my past was haunting me

 **goodvibes:** Thank God for Harry’s hand sanitizer

**alwaysawinner:** _Wow_

**oliverking:** And then Dibny got everyone arrested

**fast &furious: ** _Again_

**oliverking:** Wells got me out

 **fast &furious: **Oh, thank God

 **goodvibes:** Thank you for getting us out, btw

 **oliverking:** Pay me back by never making Barry drunk again

 **goodvibes:** OK then

 **angelpuppydanvers:** I don’t know who had the more entertaining evening

 **easteriris:** We need to work on your definition of _entertaining_

 **barkandbite:** It’s been entertaining for us

 **oliverking:** Cisco, you will pay me back sooner if you figure out a way to block users from the chat for a time

 **goodvibes:** Let me get my computer

 **barkandbite:** Ouch

 **merlynthemagician:** Move up that funeral, Luthor

 **queenoftheboard:** Noted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **agentdamnvers:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **alwaysawinner:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **allfairplay:** Curtis Holt  
>  **barkandbite:** Rene Ramirez  
>  **thirdtimesthecharm:** Dinah Drake  
>  **rushsawyer:** Maggie Sawyer  
>  **easteriris:** Iris West  
>  **goodvibes:** Cisco Ramon


	10. In Which Cisco Moves Up In The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as after "Damage!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, the Flash, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**goodvibes:** This is probably the wrong chat to ask

 **goodvibes:** But anyone have good blackmail on Harry to get him to join

 **smoakandmirrors:** Nope

 **allfairplay:** Nada

 **secondisthebest:** Nothing that would work on this Earth

 **goodvibes:** Damnit

 **easteriris:** And the other half of that chat is going “who now?”

 **moralcompass:** Yes

 **goodvibes:** He’s the Harrison Wells from Siren’s Earth

 **moralcompass:** Ah

 **easteriris:** Maybe when everyone catches up we’ll force him in

 **goodvibes:** Yeah that could work

 **goodvibes:** And where the hell is everyone else

 **secondisthebest:** I believe Lena may be getting drunk with Sam and Kara

 **fast &furious: **???

 **moralcompass:** A riddle

 **moralcompass:** Who hates Lena to the point they would poison children to get her out of their way and whose name starts with “M?”

**fast &furious: ** _No_

**spartacus:** Please tell me you’re not being serious

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** I was there

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** He’s completely serious

 **barkandbite:** Please tell me he’s dead

 **moralcompass:** He still lives

 **merlynthemagician:** Unfortunately

 **merlynthemagician:** I wanted to shoot him

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** Let’s not ruin the decent reputation we vigilantes have on Earth-38 OK

 **spacepapabear:** That would be preferable

 **spacepapabear:** I don’t want President Marsdin to order the D.E.O. to hunt down Supergirl’s boyfriend family and friends

 **alwaysawinner:** I would prefer that too

 **queenoftheboard:** I have wine with my sisters for not even twenty minutes and this thing blows up

 **queenoftheboard:** Really guys

 **easteriris:** Cisco started it

 **goodvibes:** Everything is going to be my fault now isn’t it

 **smoakandmirrors:** Probably

 **goodvibes:** I hate Oliver for adding me to this

 **oliverking:** Watch it Cisco

 **goodvibes:** What the!

 **fast &furious: **Speak of the devil and he shall appear

 **oliverking:** I love you too sis

 **oliverking:** In other news

 **oliverking:** I don’t think we’ll be hearing from the Danvers girls any time soon

 **allfairplay:** Uh oh

 **smoakandmirrors:** Are they OK?

 **oliverking:** Well, Kara is

 **oliverking:** It’s more for them to say not me

 **spacepapabear:** If I have to order them to put their phones down I will

 **oliverking:** That may be a good idea, actually

 **spacepapabear:** I’ll call them right now

 **oliverking:** Thank you

 **allfairplay:** Uh oh

 **spartacus:** That doesn’t sound good

 **alwaysawinner:** Well I just got a text from one of them

 **alwaysawinner:** It’s not good

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** What happened?

 **supersfriend:** It really isn’t for us to say

 **angelpuppydanvers:** So please leave it be until it’s ready to be shared

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Sorry

 

 

 **angelpuppydanvers** has left the group

 **agentdamnvers** has left the group

 

 

 **moralcompass:** Poor Danvers

 **barkandbite:** Wonder what happened

 **easteriris:** Has everything been OK on Earth-38 recently?

 **merlynthemagician:** From what we’ve seen yes

 **secondisthebest:** Oh

 **secondisthebest:** I may know . . .

 **goodvibes:** You _may?_

 **secondisthebest:** What happens between girls . . . ?

 **queenoftheboard:** Stays between girls

 **queenoftheboard:**. . . oh

**queenoftheboard:** _Oh_

**queenoftheboard:** Oh dear

 **secondisthebest:** Exactly

 **queenoftheboard:** Yeah don’t push until it comes out

 **goodvibes:** That _really_ doesn’t sound good

 **easteriris:** I hope they end up OK

 **oliverking:** Kara told me they’re heading back home to Midvale

 **oliverking:** I think they’ll be OK after they stay with Eliza for a bit

 **barkandbite:** First name basis with the mother-in-law already

 **barkandbite:** Nice job Hoss

 

 

 **oliverking** has blocked **barkandbite** from the group

 

 

 **spartacus:** Wait we can do that now

 **oliverking:** Thank you Cisco

 **goodvibes:** Do you hate me less now?

 **oliverking:** Yes

 **goodvibes:** I’m moving up in the world!

 **merlynthemagician:** Funny that that’s all it takes

 **goodvibes:** Thea your father is annoying

 **fast &furious: **I know where I got that trait from

**goodvibes:** _Wow_

**smoakandmirrors:** Savagery smelled

 **alwaysawinner:** Same from this Earth

 **spartacus:** A word of advice Cisco

 **spartacus:** Do not give either Malcolm or Thea the opportunity to take another shot at you

 **goodvibes:** So noted

 **easteriris:** I now understand why this chat is used

 **secondisthebest:** We take no prisoners here

 **easteriris:** I can see that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **agentdamnvers:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **alwaysawinner:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **allfairplay:** Curtis Holt  
>  **barkandbite:** Rene Ramirez  
>  **thirdtimesthecharm:** Dinah Drake  
>  **rushsawyer:** Maggie Sawyer  
>  **easteriris:** Iris West  
>  **goodvibes:** Cisco Ramon


	11. In Which Nothing's Really Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as during "Deathstroke Returns" and after "Promises Kept!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, Slade's back! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, the Flash, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**secondisthebest:** Well today is going to be boring as hell

 **smoakandmirrors:** I beg your pardon

 **secondisthebest:** Oliver Kara _and_ Malcolm aren’t going to be on until darkness o’clock

**secondisthebest:** _Boring_

**agentdamnvers:** I’m going to try not to be offended by that

 **secondisthebest:** Welcome to Earth-1?

 **agentdamnvers:** Better

 **goodvibes:** You doing OK girl?

 **agentdamnvers:** As good as I could be after breaking up my engagement

 **goodvibes:** Oh

 **easteriris:** I’m sorry Alex

 **agentdamnvers:** Thank you Iris

 **agentdamnvers:** I needed Midvale

 **agentdamnvers:** And I need to apologize to Kara later

 **barkandbite:** Uh oh

 **agentdamnvers:** Again

 **allfairplay:** Again?

 **agentdamnvers:** Drunk Alex is not the best Alex to be around

 **agentdamnvers:** Especially when she’s sad too

 **alwaysawinner:** I’m screenshotting that just to prove she said that

 **agentdamnvers:** I would be disappointed in you if you didn’t

 **supersfriend:** So why aren’t Oliver Kara and Malcolm here?

 **fast &furious: **Long story short

 **fast &furious: **Slade

 **queenoftheboard:** He’s finally back?

 **fast &furious: **For all of a day

 **fast &furious: **He came to ask Oliver for help to find his son

 **fast &furious: **And I think we all knew Kara was not going to let them go without her

 **spartacus:** Definitely not

 **fast &furious: **And then Dad volunteered himself to go as well

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** Wherever they’re going is not going to survive the four of them in the same place

 **allfairplay:** You mean it’s not going to survive Slade and Malcolm in the same place

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** That too

 **spacepapabear:** Except Kara would keep them in line

 **moralcompass:** But add Oliver into that mix?

 **spacepapabear:** Her boyfriend and her two overprotective brothers against her

 **alwaysawinner:** Yeah my money’s on Kara

 **alwaysawinner:** She has them wrapped around her finger

 **secondisthebest:** Point to Winn

 **easteriris:** I never thought that could be applied to supervillains

 **goodvibes:** Let’s be honest here

 **goodvibes:** Who would Kara _not_ have wrapped around her finger?

 **agentdamnvers:** Rhea

 **supersfriend:** Non

 **alwaysawinner:** Indigo

 **queenoftheboard:** My mother

 **spacepapabear:** General Lane

 **spartacus:** Imma bet Damien Darhk

 **smoakandmirrors:** Oh God imagine if she had him wrapped around her finger

 **fast &furious: **That’s a bit disturbing actually

 **fast &furious: **Change the topic please

 **smoakandmirrors:** I just got a notification that Maggie’s terminated her membership to the chat

 **agentdamnvers:** *sigh*

 **fast &furious: **Way to go Felicity

 **smoakandmirrors:** I changed the topic didn’t I

 **oliverking:** I’m just going to say I agree with my sister

 **oliverking:** My girlfriend taming Damien Darhk is way too disturbing for me to even think about

 **oliverking:** Especially when there’s a doppelgänger of the woman he killed in the same city

 **secondisthebest:** I don’t blame you

 **secondisthebest:** How was the flight?

 **oliverking:** In the words of Malcolm Merlyn: a mayor and former vigilante, a sword-swinging maniac, the former Demon’s Head, and an invincible alien all together on a plane for twelve hours

 **alwaysawinner:** That sounds like the beginning of a very bad joke

 **fast &furious: **That’s my dad for you

 **alwaysawinner:** OK then

 **fast &furious: **And he’s gone again

 **fast &furious: **Thanks for the update bro

 **spartacus:** Blame Slade

 **moralcompass:** If it was your son on the line you’d probably want the least distractions in your way wouldn’t you

 **spartacus:** Very true

 **smoakandmirrors:** Always our moral compass

 **moralcompass:** Yeah yeah

 **moralcompass:** I try

 **goodvibes:** I now understand why he has that name

 **goodvibes:** Good choice

 **smoakandmirrors:** Thankies

 **smoakandmirrors:** This has been silent for two days wow we suck

 **merlynthemagician:** I apologize for not trying to break cover

 **promiseskept:** That would be the way you get back on this chat

 **promiseskept:** Dramatic as always wizard

**merlynthemagician:** _Magician_

**merlynthemagician:** It is literally in my chat name

 **promiseskept:** I can see that

 **promiseskept:** I haven’t lost my other eye

 **supersfriend:** I honestly don’t know what else I expected from these two when they came back

 **alwaysawinner:** I just find it hilarious that the first thing Slade did when he returned is call Malcolm _wizard_

 **agentdamnvers:** You would

 **agentdamnvers:** Welcome back, Slade

 **promiseskept:** Thank you, Alex

 **promiseskept:** My condolences about Maggie

 **agentdamnvers:** Thank you

 **agentdamnvers:** Hello to everyone else too

 **oliverking:** So we figured out Quentin really is our moral compass?

 **moralcompass:** That obvious, huh?

 **angelpuppydanvers:** It’s a good obvious

 **fast &furious: **Oliver keep her

 **oliverking:** No need to tell me twice

 **spacepapabear:** I told her the same thing about you

 **angelpuppydanvers:** No need to tell me twice

 **promiseskept:** I suddenly regret turning notifications from this chat off

 **secondisthebest:** Believe me the things I can tell you about what Merlyn did

 **merlynthemagician:** Shut up Siren

 **secondisthebest:** Not my style

 **promiseskept:** On the other hand if this was all those notifications were . . .

 **allfairplay:** So to recap

 **allfairplay:** Malcolm and Slade still annoy each other

 **allfairplay:** Slade is back

 **allfairplay:** And Oliver and Kara are the OTP of this chat

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Curtis!

 **smoakandmirrors:** So nothing has changed

**angelpuppydanvers:** _Felicity!_

**allfairplay:** Accurate

 **goodvibes:** What a time to be alive

 **oliverking:** I’d give up angel

 **oliverking:** We can’t block them all

 **barkandbite:** I kept my mouth shut this time at least

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** Miracles _do_ happen

**barkandbite:** _Wow_

**promiseskept:** I really didn’t miss anything important in this did I

 **easteriris:** Not really no

 **promiseskept:** Why am I not surprised

 **oliverking:** You know us too well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as what gets done by the author after her Monday morning power rush through classes. XD
> 
> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **agentdamnvers:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **alwaysawinner:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **allfairplay:** Curtis Holt  
>  **barkandbite:** Rene Ramirez  
>  **thirdtimesthecharm:** Dinah Drake  
>  **easteriris:** Iris West  
>  **goodvibes:** Cisco Ramon


	12. In Which Everyone's A Hot Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as after "Thanksgiving!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, the Flash, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**alwaysawinner:** What a bitch

 **barkandbite:** Amen

 **fast &furious: **Preach

 **goodvibes:** I’ve looked through the entire chat

 **goodvibes:** That seems to be said a lot

 **moralcompass:** If you actually met Samandra Watson I’m sure you’d agree

 **spacepapabear:** She even gets on _my_ nerves

 **agentdamnvers:** And that’s saying something

 **easteriris:** J’onn doesn’t seem like the type of Martian to get annoyed easily

 **spacepapabear:** You haven’t seen me in the same room with General Sam Lane apparently

 **supersfriend:** I don’t think _anyone_ could be in the same room with General Lane and not be annoyed for long

 **angelpuppydanvers:** No kidding

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Also Alex

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Check your name

 **thirdtimesthecharm:**???

 **agentdamnvers:** OH

 

 

 **agentdamnvers** has changed their name to **bigbadwolf**

 

 

 **bigbadwolf:** Much better

 **merlynthemagician:** Nice name Damnvers

 **bigbadwolf:** Thank you very much

 **bigbadwolf:** Back on topic

 **bigbadwolf:** What a bitch

 **easteriris:** Can I ask why a crap ton of vigilantes attacked police officers at a stadium

 **secondisthebest:** They weren’t police officers

 **goodvibes:** Oh boy

 **oliverking:** Cayden James has the ingredients for a thermobaric bomb and made us think he was going to blow up the stadium

 **oliverking:** Turns out it was just a set-up to get the anti-vigilante legislation passed

 **angelpuppydanvers:** He succeeded btw

 **promiseskept:** Unfortunately

 **promiseskept:** Happy Thanksgiving to us

 **allfairplay:** At least we didn’t have it in the bunker

 **smoakandmirrors:** Yeah Rene was ready to smash French fries and call them mashed potatoes

 **barkandbite:** I was ready to improvise

 **spartacus:** French fries are nowhere near as good as the real thing though

 **fast &furious: **Agreed on so many levels

 **alwaysawinner:** We could have had Thanksgiving like it went Kara’s first year as Supergirl

 **bigbadwolf:** Nah

 **angelpuppydanvers:** No thank you

 **bigbadwolf:** The less family drama the better

 **queenoftheboard:** That actually accurately describes my Thanksgiving _last_ year

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Yay Medusa

 **spacepapabear:** Not

 **angelpuppydanvers:** We really need sarcasm buttons

 **goodvibes:** So noted

 **queenoftheboard:** But mother dearest is now gone

 **queenoftheboard:** No more killing aliens for Thanksgiving

 **alwaysawinner:** Yay no killing aliens!

 **smoakandmirrors:** That was _not_ sarcasm correct

 **promiseskept:** His _best friend_ is an alien

 **promiseskept:** I sincerely hope that was not sarcasm

 **alwaysawinner:** It was not

 **secondisthebest:** I’m glad you’re back

 **promiseskept:** Glad to be back

 **goodvibes:** This chat is either all feelsy or way too savage

 **merlynthemagician:** We can do savagery if you would prefer

 **secondisthebest:** Malcolm and I figured out we’re pretty good at that

 **goodvibes:** I’m good thanks

 **merlynthemagician:** Figured

 **oliverking:** Anything interesting happen on your front?

 **easteriris:** A college professor is now a big threat to Barry

 **spartacus:** Say what now

 **allfairplay:** A college professor?

 **barkandbite:** What’s his superpower

 **barkandbite:** Being too smart?

 **goodvibes:** Bingo

 **barkandbite:** I was joking

 **goodvibes:** I’m not

 **goodvibes:** He’s way too fracking smart

 **barkandbite:** Well then

 **merlynthemagician:** Congratulations Rene you finally said something right

 **barkandbite:** I hate you

 **merlynthemagician:** You are not the first person to say that

**easteriris:** _Damn_

**bigbadwolf:** Smell the savagery?

 **easteriris:** Definitely

 **alwaysawinner:** That’s usually either Malcolm or Thea

 **alwaysawinner:** Just FYI

 **fast &furious: **And we’re proud of it

 **merlynthemagician:** That’s my girl

 **goodvibes:** This is the weirdest group chat in the history of group chats

 **angelpuppydanvers:** And we’re proud of it

 **bigbadwolf:** That’s my sister

**fast &furious: ** _Plagiarizers_

**bigbadwolf:** We thought your lines were so good that we had to reuse them

 **angelpuppydanvers:** ^^^

 **merlynthemagician:** Well when you put it that way

 **promiseskept:** How to get on the wizard’s good side

 **promiseskept:** Appeal to his ego

**merlynthemagician:** _Wow_

**alwaysawinner:** I amend my statement

 **alwaysawinner:** It could be Slade as well

 **allfairplay:** We are one hot mess aren’t we

 

 

 **queenoftheboard** has renamed the group **BestHotMessEver**

 

 

 **supersfriend:** I guess now we really are

 **secondisthebest:** And then there’s savagery coming from Earth-38

 **smoakandmirrors:** YES

 **fast &furious: **Lena truly is a queen

 **queenoftheboard:** Hail to the queen baby

 **fast &furious: **Gladly

 **smaoakandmirrors:** Hail

 **bigbadwolf:** Hail

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Hail

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** Hail

 **secondisthebest:** Hail

 **spartacus:** I think we’ve officially hit insanity

 **oliverking:** I don’t know why I’m still a part of this

 **angelpuppydanvers:** You love us

 **angelpuppydanvers:** And by us I mean me

 **oliverking:** This is true

 **secondisthebest:** Ladies and gentlemen the reason we are all such saps

 **alwaysawinner:** Welcome to the BestHotMessEver

 **alwaysawinner:** We have sappiness

 **barkandbite:** I think I threw up in my mouth a little

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** So that wasn’t just me

 **barkandbite:** Nope

 **goodvibes:** Why can’t the Team Flash group chat be like this

 **easteriris:** We value our sanity

 **fast &furious: **Ew sanity

 **easteriris:** ^^^ Case in point

 **easteriris:** May it rest in peace

 **fast &furious: **RIP

 **secondisthebest:** RIP

 **queenoftheboard:** RIP

 **alwaysawinner:** RIP

 **goodvibes:** Rest in peace sanity

 **merlynthemagician:** It’s not like we knew you anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **bigbadwolf:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **alwaysawinner:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **allfairplay:** Curtis Holt  
>  **barkandbite:** Rene Ramirez  
>  **thirdtimesthecharm:** Dinah Drake  
>  **easteriris:** Iris West  
>  **goodvibes:** Cisco Ramon


	13. In Which The Redeemed Villains Club Is Creepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as after "Wake Up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, the Flash, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**secondisthebest:** Imma steal Winn’s line

 **merlynthemagician:** What a bastard

 **secondisthebest:** You traitor

 **merlynthemagician:** I still beat you to it

 **promiseskept:** Also technically not Winn’s line if I’m reading past conversations correctly

 **secondisthebest:** So a word was amended

 **secondisthebest:** Who cares

 **alwaysawinner:** You may gladly use the line

 **alwaysawinner:** And I’ll say it too

 **queenoftheboard:** What a bastard

 **alwaysawinner:** What a bastard

 **alwaysawinner:** Wait what

 **bigbadwolf:** Guess Lena beat you to it

 **supersfriend:** Snooze you lose

 **alwaysawinner:** Way to be a good friend

 **spartacus:** What did I just read

 **moralcompass:** Some people are not happy apparently

 **promiseskept:** Try everyone in the D.E.O.

 **moralcompass:** OK so _a lot_ of people are not happy apparently

 **promiseskept:** Better

 **fast &furious: **Do we want to know what happened?

 **merlynthemagician:** Let’s put it this way

 **merlynthemagician:** The mister met the ex

 **alwaysawinner:** And it was most definitely a nightmare

 **secondisthebest:** For him at least

 **supersfriend:** It kind of was for us too

 **supersfriend:** We had to watch Kara’s reactions

 **secondisthebest:** Fair point

 **smoakandmirrors:** Wait

 **smoakandmirrors:** The ex as in

 **queenoftheboard:** He who must not be named

**fast &furious: ** _No_

**fast &furious: ** _Way_

**alwaysawinner:** _Yes_

**alwaysawinner:** _Way_

**spartacus:** Please tell me you’re kidding

 **promiseskept:** Would we kid about this

 **spartacus:** Probably not

 **smoakandmirrors:** Elephant in the room here

 **smoakandmirrors:** Shouldn’t he be allergic to the atmosphere?

 **bigbadwolf:** He got a cure from L-Corp

 **bigbadwolf:** In the 31st century

 **bigbadwolf:** You know, where he was for _seven years_

 **moralcompass:** I thought time travel was my daughter’s thing

 **secondisthebest:** Apparently it exists on Earth-38 too

 **secondisthebest:** Because the ship they were in underwater and hibernating for definitely is _not_ from this century

 **fast &furious: **So what was the nightmare part?

 **promiseskept:** He’s married

**fast &furious: ** _What_

**smoakandmirrors:** _What_

**spartacus:** Wow

 **moralcompass:** What else

 **queenoftheboard:** Wow you’re good

 **moralcompass:** Former police detective and police captain

 **moralcompass:** I’m supposed to be good

 **alwaysawinner:** Well Kara poured everything she felt to Mon-El

 **spartacus:** Including she’s with Oliver now, may I add

 **alwaysawinner:** Yes that was in there

 **alwaysawinner:** No visible emotions in response

 **alwaysawinner:** And all she got in response was “I’m sorry”

 **spartacus:** Ouch

 **bigbadwolf:** This was also after he broke out of the medbay, tried to steal something from the armory, and attacked two agents

 **fast &furious: **Wow

 **alwaysawinner:** Then he pulled the “people could get hurt” card to have me help him

 **alwaysawinner:** And by “people” he obviously meant “Kara”

 **alwaysawinner:** That was a bit of a guilt trip

 **smoakandmirrors:** But you did it obviously

 **alwaysawinner:** Of course

 **alwaysawinner:** Because if Mon-El was telling the truth Oliver would have had my head

 **smoakandmirrors:** Touché

 **alwaysawinner:** So they hibernate in this weird tube thingies that are filled with water

 **alwaysawinner:** Except one’s life support went off and we had to rescue her

 **spartacus:** Oh boy

 **fast &furious: **This was the wife?

 **alwaysawinner:** Mmmhmm

 **alwaysawinner:** The wife Mon-El didn’t tell Kara about until _after_ he kissed her

 **spartacus:**. . .

 **smoakandmirrors:** Um

 **fast &furious: **Bastard

 **merlynthemagician:** Agreed

 **moralcompass:** Serious question here

 **moralcompass:** Did any of you kill him?

 **promiseskept:** I wish

 **secondisthebest:** Kara asked us not to

 **merlynthemagician:** That was a bit hard after we found out he was still wearing Kara’s mother’s necklace too

**fast &furious: ** _No_

**fast &furious: ** _Way_

**merlynthemagician:** _Yes_

**merlynthemagician:** _Way_

**moralcompass:** New question

 **moralcompass:** How badly is this guy hurt

 **secondisthebest:** Oliver told me to make his ears bleed

 **secondisthebest:** I succeeded

 **merlynthemagician:** Basically we made sure he won’t hurt her again

 **promiseskept:** And if he does . . . well

 **supersfriend:** I get the feeling you all just got really creepy smirks on your faces

 **secondisthebest:** Accurate

 **queenoftheboard:** I just watched them do it

 **queenoftheboard:** They were synchronized too

 **alwaysawinner:** It was very creepy

 **merlynthemagician:** Kind of in the job description

 **queenoftheboard:** So that was how our last few days were

 **fast &furious: **What troopers

 **smoakandmirrors:** Also a total non sequitur

 **smoakandmirrors:** Because we totally need a less murderous topic

**merlynthemagician:** _Less murderous_

**smoakandmirrors:** Did you get your wedding invites

 **alwaysawinner:** Yes

 **supersfriend:** We shall be there

 **smoakandmirrors:** From Iris: “with plus ones?”

 **alwaysawinner:** Hey Alex wanna go to a superhero wedding

 **bigbadwolf:** Sure

 **alwaysawinner:** I’ve got one

 **supersfriend:** Would it be appropriate for me to take Lena?

 **queenoftheboard:** I could always be Winn’s plus one and Alex could be yours

 **bigbadwolf:** Just tell Iris that we’re coming

 **smoakandmirrors:** I will do so

 **fast &furious: **We so need this vacation

 **smoakandmirrors:** Yes we do

 **spartacus:** Enjoy, everyone attending

 **moralcompass:** And give our regards

 **fast &furious: **We absolutely will

 **alwaysawinner:** To be continued in Central City!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . *coughs* Well, it _was_ a vacation until . . . _that_ happened.
> 
> I think next time, we'll go outside the current chatroom for a bit!
> 
> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **bigbadwolf:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **alwaysawinner:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **allfairplay:** Curtis Holt  
>  **barkandbite:** Rene Ramirez  
>  **thirdtimesthecharm:** Dinah Drake  
>  **easteriris:** Iris West  
>  **goodvibes:** Cisco Ramon


	14. In Which Team Arrow Is Team SuperArrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as after "Crisis on Earth-X!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, the Flash, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**fast &furious **created the group **OperationSuperArrow**

 

 **fast &furious **added **spartacus, smoakandmirrors,** and **7 others** to the group **OperationSuperArrow**

 

 **barkandbite:** Don’t we already have a chat for this

 **barkandbite:** You know

 **barkandbite:** _The regular chat_

 **allfairplay:** Took the words right out of my fingers

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** Well that didn’t look weird at all

 **spartacus:** Thea

 **fast &furious: **Hmmm?

 **spartacus:** Did Oliver finally decide?

 **fast &furious: **Maaaaaaaaybe

 **secondisthebest:** Wait a minute

 **secondisthebest:** Are you saying

 **fast &furious: **Maaaaaaaaybe

 **smoakandmirrors:** Finally!

 **promiseskept:** I think he’s been planning this since Kasnia

 **merlynthemagician:** He literally implied it right in front of us

 **merlynthemagician:** I’m pretty sure that was confirmation enough

 **promiseskept:** Shut up

 **merlynthemagician:** Nope

 **spartacus:** He told me when I was in the hospital

 **moralcompass:** Well at least they’re not eloping

 **fast &furious: **Oliver hasn’t even proposed yet guys

 **spartacus:** You didn’t hear Barry and Iris joking about them eloping when I married them

 **smoakandmirrors:** Considering Oliver and Kara’s Nazi doppelgängers were married

 **smoakandmirrors:** I mean

 **smoakandmirrors:** Fair question

 **merlynthemagician:** Sure

 **merlynthemagician:** Maybe if they didn’t have so many people who would kill them if they eloped without telling anyone

 **smoakandmirrors:** Why do you ruin everything

 **merlynthemagician:** Why does everyone need me to state the obvious

 **promiseskept:** Apparently because it annoys the hell out of you

 **merlynthemagician:** Shut up

 **secondisthebest:** You first

 **merlynthemagician:** When did you get involved in this conversation

 **secondisthebest:** When your daughter created this chat

 **merlynthemagician:** Now I’m outnumbered

 **merlynthemagician:** That’s just great

 **moralcompass:** Can we get back to why this chat even exists now

 **fast &furious: **Because those of us who a) won’t be shot on sight or b) aren’t supposed to dead need to know the plan to surprise Kara

 **allfairplay:** Assuming she says yes of course

 **smoakandmirrors:** Our source say Kara will absolutely say yes

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** What source is that

 **smoakandmirrors:** The Jitters security cameras

 **barkandbite:** Say what now

 **smoakandmirrors:** Yeah I think Oliver halfway proposed to Kara at the rehearsal dinner

 **barkandbite:** Huh

 **barkandbite:** Go Hoss

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** How the hell do you halfway propose

 **fast &furious: **By asking if it wouldn’t ruin Barry and Iris’s moment would you say yes at that moment

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** I accept that reasoning

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** So what’s the plan

 **fast &furious: **Dinah and Laurel are with me

 **secondisthebest:** But I’m dead

 **merlynthemagician:** Just go with it

 **fast &furious: **Felicity and Curtis you work on getting into the cameras in the restaurant

 **allfairplay:** I’ll set it up for those of us who are not dead

 **smoakandmirrors:** And yes I will make sure the redeemed villains club can see it

 **fast &furious: **And Kara can’t suspect anything

 **fast &furious: **So Rene and Curtis are banned from being around her for now

 **allfairplay:** _Wow_

 **barkandbite:** Rude

 **fast &furious: **You’d give it away

 **fast &furious: **We’re supposed to be accomplices not tattletales

 **barkandbite:** You basically just called us toddlers

 **promiseskept:** You really do want to get ganged up on by two redeemed villains in black don’t you

 **barkandbite:** I said nothing

 **smoakandmirrors:** #thinkbeforeyoutype

 **thirdtimesthecharm:** I’ll head on over

 **secondisthebest:** On my way

 **fast &furious: **Now NO ONE RUIN THE NIGHT

 **fast &furious: **I want Kara as my sister-in-law OK

 **allfairplay:** This is gonna be awesome

 

 **goodvibes** has **1 new message** from **easteriris**

 

 **easteriris:** Is the Team SuperArrow chat dead for you as well

 **goodvibes:** Wait what

 **goodvibes:** Oh wow

 **goodvibes:** It’s very dead

 **goodvibes:** Give me one second

 

 **smoakandmirrors** has **4 new messages** from **goodvibes**

 

 **goodvibes:** Felicity

 **goodvibes:** Felicity?

 **goodvibes:** Hello?

 **goodvibes:** Fellow techie?

  

 **easteriris** has **1 new message** from **goodvibes**

 

 **goodvibes:** Well Felicity seems to be dead

 **goodvibes:** I’m not brave enough to contact anyone else

 **easteriris:** So all of Team SuperArrow is dead?

 **goodvibes:** Must be

 

  **easteriris** has **1 new message** from **fast &furious**

 

 **fast &furious: **OMG I’M GETTING A SISTER-IN-LAW

 **easteriris:** WAIT WHAT

 

  **goodvibes** has **4 new messages** from **smoakandmirrors**

 

 **smoakandmirrors:** SO SORRY

 **smoakandmirrors:** HAD TO GET EVERYTHING SET UP

 **smoakandmirrors:** BUT OLIVER PROPOSED TO KARA

 **smoakandmirrors:** AND SHE SAID YES

 **goodvibes:** HOLY FRACK WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **bigbadwolf:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **alwaysawinner:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **allfairplay:** Curtis Holt  
>  **barkandbite:** Rene Ramirez  
>  **thirdtimesthecharm:** Dinah Drake  
>  **easteriris:** Iris West  
>  **goodvibes:** Cisco Ramon


	15. In Which The Chat Shortens By Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as after "Irreconcilable Differences!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, the Flash, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**goodvibes** has **2 new messages** from **smoakandmirrors**

 

 **smoakandmirrors:** Hey Cisco

 **smoakandmirrors:** I have a question about the chatroom I need you to answer

 **goodvibes:** I didn’t do it

 **goodvibes:** Whatever happened I didn’t do it

 **smoakandmirrors:** No you didn’t

 **smoakandmirrors:** This is a very serious question

 **goodvibes:** Should I be worried?

 **smoakandmirrors:** Just tell me how to kick someone from the chat

 **goodvibes:**. . . oh boy

 **goodvibes:** What happened?

 **smoakandmirrors:** We’ll explain

 **smoakandmirrors:** Just help me please

 

 **smoakandmirrors** has terminated **barkandbite, thirdtimesthecharm,** and **1 other** from the group **BestHotMessEver**

 

 **spartacus:** Isn’t that a little . . .

 **fast &furious: **Much?

 **promiseskept:** No

 **secondisthebest:** Nope

 **merlynthemagician:** Uh uh

 **oliverking:** Honestly the less stuff reminding me of what happened the better

 **oliverking:** This is probably the one place that won’t with them gone

 **moralcompass:** I’m with Oliver on this

 **angelpuppydanvers:** I would have voted in favor of kicking them out

 **queenoftheboard:** Ditto

 **bigbadwolf:** Same

 **spacepapabear:** I would have voted for just Rene

 **alwaysawinner:** Dinah probably would have left the chat on her own

 **alwaysawinner:** She’s not exactly a happy camper

 **supersfriend:** Dude

**supersfriend:** _None of us are right now_

**alwaysawinner:** Touché

 **goodvibes:**. . . happy engagement party?

 **easteriris:** What even just happened

 **angelpuppydanvers:** We know what the prosecution has against Oliver

 **goodvibes:** And it involves three of the chat getting kicked out?

 **promiseskept:** One word

 **promiseskept:** Rene

 **goodvibes:** Oh frack

 **easteriris:** He ratted you out?

 **oliverking:** His daughter was threatened

 **goodvibes:** So why didn’t he tell any of you?

 **goodvibes:** You’re pretty much the biggest team of us all

 **goodvibes:** And there are a lot of Legends

 **easteriris:** And that’s before you add Kara’s team

 **goodvibes:** Exactly

 **goodvibes:** I find it very hard to believe you wouldn’t have figured something out

 **merlynthemagician:** I agree

 **merlynthemagician:** Unfortunately we’ll never know now

 **secondisthebest:** To be honest

 **secondisthebest:** If Felicity hadn’t kicked them out I would be blocking them

 **goodvibes:** So Rene I get

 **goodvibes:** Why the others?

 **spartacus:** We didn’t know who did it at first

 **spartacus:** So Winn bugged everyone

 **alwaysawinner:** Excuse you

 **alwaysawinner:** I was not _bugging_

 **alwaysawinner:** I was trying to help my best friend’s terrifying fiancé find out who ratted him out

 **alwaysawinner:** All due respect to Oliver of course

 **fast &furious: **No you pretty much summed him up

 **oliverking:** Thanks sis

 **bigbadwolf:** In all fairness

 **bigbadwolf:** You are very terrifying when my sister’s life is on the line

 **bigbadwolf:** So are three others in this chat

 **bigbadwolf:** Not to name any names

 **merlynthemagician:** But of course

 **bigbadwolf:** But you’re still terrifying

 **oliverking:** Thank you?

 **oliverking:** I think?

 **bigbadwolf:** It was a compliment

 **oliverking:** OK

 **oliverking:** Thank you

 **bigbadwolf:** You’re welcome

 **easteriris:** By the way we got your invites

 **easteriris:** Caitlin squealed

 **goodvibes:** I think Barry may have too

 **easteriris:** Nah his face just split with his grin

 **goodvibes:** Ah

 **easteriris:** So the four of us are coming

 **goodvibes:** I’ll see if I can drag Harry along

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Oh good

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Wait that’s in reference to you guys coming not dragging Harry

 **secondisthebest:** I’d kind of enjoy seeing that

 **alwaysawinner:** Me too tbh

 **angelpuppydanvers:** So Team Flash is coming

 **angelpuppydanvers:** We just need to hear from the Legends

 **oliverking:** You’re gonna need a bigger loft angel

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Please it fit a bridal shower

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Oh wait

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Oops

 **bigbadwolf:** I’m a big girl Kara

 **bigbadwolf:** I can handle that being mentioned

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Oh good

 **queenoftheboard:** Just warn everyone that my friend Sam and her daughter Ruby have no idea what our nightly activities are

 **easteriris:** I shall do so

 **easteriris:** Congratulations again

 **easteriris:** You will get a better one in person

 **angelpuppydanvers:** I look forward to it

 **secondisthebest:** The sappiness has caught on

 **supersfriend:** They’ve been around Oliver and Kara too long now

**angelpuppydanvers:** _Wow_

**oliverking:** I will shoot you James

 **goodvibes:** He’s not kidding

 **goodvibes:** He will

 **goodvibes:** He’s done it to Barry

 **oliverking:** Have I never mentioned that before?

 **angelpuppydanvers:** I knew

 **secondisthebest:** You did that to Barry?

 **merlynthemagician:** I’m impressed

 **promiseskept:** Good job kid

 **oliverking:** Thank you very much

 **alwaysawinner:** We’re complimenting each other over shooting each other

 **alwaysawinner:** This chat is a mess

 **queeenoftheboard:** That’s already been established

 **queenoftheboard:** It’s in the name

 **alwaysawinner:** Oh right

 **alwaysawinner:** I forgot

 **goodvibes:** Seriously

 **goodvibes:** Why can’t the Team Flash group chat be like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **bigbadwolf:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **alwaysawinner:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **easteriris:** Iris West  
>  **goodvibes:** Cisco Ramon


	16. In Which Winn and Laurel Offer Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as during "Reign!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lookie - more new peeps! XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**goodvibes:** So is it normally this boring waiting for Kara to come back

 **oliverking:** It’s normally not the boring part that’s a problem

 **oliverking:** It’s the waiting because it’s probably important that’s a problem

 **smoakandmirrors:** And time goes way too slowly

 **spartacus:** It really does

 **alwaysawinner:** Can we stop this I need to work

 **bigbadwolf:** We’ll stop if you fix your username

 **alwaysawinner:** Huh?

 **alwaysawinner:** OH RIGHT

 

 **alwaysawinner** has changed their name to **penn &telle**

**fast &furious: **I understood that reference

 **penn &telle: **Congratulations do you want a cookie

 **fast &furious: **I would love a cookie

 **fast &furious: **Are you offering

 **easteriris:** I can make this more exciting

 **merlynthemagician:** Really

 **merlynthemagician:** How so

 **easteriris:** Easy

 

 **easteriris** added **backinaflash, frostbite,** and **1 other** to the group **BestHotMessEver**

**merlynthemagician:** That would do it

 **easteriris:** Ta da

 **backinaflash:** What the heck

 **oliverking:** Not quite my reaction when Felicity made this

 **oliverking:** But close

 **smoakandmirrors:** Cisco made it not me!

 **goodvibes:** You’re the one who actually _used_ it!

 **youreawizardharry:** If this only refers to Team Arrow and the Earth-38ers

 **secondisthebest:** Whoever made his nickname is getting a cookie

 **goodvibes:** I gladly accept

 **youreawizardharry:** Why are we in this

 **queenoftheboard:** I’m gone to check with CatCo for all of fifteen minutes and then this happens

 **promiseskept:** Lena changed the name

 **queenoftheboard:** I only changed it to the truth

 **queenoftheboard:** We are a hot mess

 **bigbadwolf:** What was it Winn said again?

 **supersfriend:** Welcome to the BestHotMess Ever we have sappiness

 **oliverking:** Apparently it’s my fault and Kara’s

 **spartacus:** In all fairness

 **spartacus:** We did all become saps when you two got together

 **oliverking:** But did the group chat name really have to change because of that

 **promiseskept:** Apparently

 **secondisthebest:** Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to

 **merlynthemagician:** ^^^

 **queenoftheboard:** Yes

 **bigbadwolf:** Yup

 **fast &furious: **Mmmhmm

 **smoakandmirrors:** Uh huh

 **penn &telle: **You bet

 **oliverking:** I feel attacked

 **frostbite:** What am I even watching scroll across my screen

 **youreawizardharry:** Exactly what I’m trying to figure out

 **backinaflash:** Here’s what I’m wondering

 **backinaflash:** Why isn’t _our_ group chat like this

 **goodvibes:** SEE

 **goodvibes:** IT’S NOT JUST ME WHO THINKS THAT

 **easteriris:** Because the majority of us still value our sanity

 **fast &furious: **Ew sanity

 **bigbadwolf:** We buried sanity a long time ago

 **queenoftheboard:** I remember that

 **smoakandmirrors:** RIP sanity

 **backinaflash:** Seriously we need this in our chat

 **youreawizard:** No we don’t

 **backinaflash:** Yes we do

 **frostbite:** No Barry

 **backinaflash:** Yes Barry

 **backinaflash:** Oh wait

 

 **backinaflash** added **lancelot** to the group **BestHotMessEver**

 

 **promiseskept:** And people call Malcolm and I children

 **penn &telle: **No comment because I value my life

 **supersfriend:** ^^^

 **penn &telle: **Oh crap who just showed up

 **spartacus:** The fact all of that showed up almost at the same time . . .

 **youreawizardharry:** And suddenly evening entertainment just got more entertaining in the course of seven seconds

 **lancelot:** Who came up with this chat name because that is _perfect_

 **queenoftheboard:** HA

 **secondisthebest:** Hail to the queen yet again

 **oliverking:** As if this needed Sara in it

 **lancelot:** Of course it did

 **lancelot:** And I have half a mind to add all of my team too

 **smoakandmirrors:** That is way too many people

 **spacepapabear:** If anyone at the D.E.O. is interested in what is occurring and not what is on their phones

**supersfriend:** _Busted_

**spacepapabear:** Kara Ray and Firestorm are returning

 **lancelot:** Fine

 **lancelot:** I’ll add everyone later

 **merlynthemagician:** Then this will _really_ be a hot mess

 **bigbadwolf:** And you wonder why people call you and Malcolm children

 **secondisthebest:** I’m the one that lives with them

 **bigbadwolf:** I’m so very sorry Siren

 **merlynthemagician:** That hurts

 **secondisthebest:** I don’t stick around to appeal to your ego Merlyn

 **frostbite:** What is even happening right now

 **easteriris:** Literally me every time they start

 **goodvibes:** Something I don’t really want to end

 **promiseskept:** And people wonder what my evening entertainment usually is

 **queenoftheboard:** I kind of want popcorn for this

 **supersfriend:** Ditto

 **oliverking:** And this is the team I am saving Star City with now

 **bigbadwolf:** I’m sorry

 **lancelot:** How have I gone this long without knowing this exists and why isn’t my team’s group chat like this

 **backinaflash:** My thoughts exactly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing now, so I hope you all are enjoying whatever you're getting. XD
> 
> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **bigbadwolf:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **penn &telle:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **backinaflash:** Barry Allen  
>  **easteriris:** Iris West  
>  **goodvibes:** Cisco Ramon  
>  **frostbite:** Caitlin Snow  
>  **youreawizardharry:** Harry Wells  
>  **lancelot:** Sara Lance


	17. In Which Barry and Sara Kill Seriousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as during and after "Legion of Super-Heroes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look - here's everyone else! XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**backinaflash** has **1 new message** from **lancelot**

 **lancelot:** Hey Barry

 **backinaflash:** Hey what

 **lancelot:** Please tell me Oliver is alive

 **backinaflash:** He is

 **backinaflash:** At least I think he is

 **backinaflash:** I’m not suicidal enough to check for a pulse

 **lancelot:** Fair enough

 **lancelot:** We’re all worried here though

 **backinaflash:** For a good reason

 **backinaflash:** I mean

 **backinaflash:** He’s basically a statue

 **lancelot:** Well shit

 

 **queenoftheboard:** Has Oliver moved _at all_

 **merlynthemagician:** If he has

 **merlynthemagician:** We haven’t noticed

 **promiseskept:** He does with urgent prompting

 **merlynthemagician:** Huh

 **promiseskept:** Other than that

 **promiseskept:** Not really

 **fast &furious: **He’s not wrong

 **fast &furious: **He did this last time Kara was hurt this bad though

 **penn &telle: **Yeah he did

 **penn &telle: **Except last time Kara was hurt this bad

**penn &telle: ** _It wasn’t because of another Kryptonian_

**frostbite:** Alex and I are trying our bests

 **frostbite:** We’re not miracle workers

 **bigbadwolf:** I wish we were though

 **lancelot:** I feel like we’ll need to stage an intervention

 **backinaflash:** Sure

 **backinaflash:** We’ll all get killed doing it

 **backinaflash:** But sure

 **youreawizardharry:** It’ll be your funerals

 **queenoftheboard:** I don’t know if I’ll have the money to pay for all of them

 **penn &telle: **You probably will

 **queenoftheboard:** Yeah I probably will

 **smoakandmirrors:** I put this on silence to try and find this bitch and this explodes

 **goodvibes:** Who’s having a funeral?

 **spartacus:** According to this

 **spartacus:** Anyone who tries to stage an intervention with Sara

 **lancelot:** Y’all are no fun

 **supersfriend:** No

 **supersfriend:** We just value our lives

 **penn &telle: **^^^

 **fast &furious: **We also don’t seem to come back to life every time we die

 **lancelot:** And what does your dad have to say to that

 **merlynthemagician:** I have no interest in being killed by Oliver

 **lancelot:** Coward

**merlynthemagician:** _Wow_

**promiseskept:** Nicely done Sara

 **promiseskept:** You just broke the wizard’s ego

**merlynthemagician:** _Magician_

**promiseskept:** Whatever

 **lancelot:** Thankies

 **penn &telle: **Where’s popcorn when I need it

 **supersfriend:** Back up

**supersfriend:** _Every time you die_

**lancelot:** Do we really want to go into how many times I’ve died

 **lancelot:** Or do we want to focus on getting Ollie’s fiancée back to him

 **penn &telle: **Since Oliver scares me

 **penn &telle: **And because I’m slightly terrified of you too

 **penn &telle: **Option B please

 **lancelot:** Winn is my new favorite techie

 **smoakandmirrors:** Hey!

**goodvibes:** _Rude_

**bigbadwolf** has **2 new messages** from **oliverking**

 **oliverking:** Alex

 **oliverking:** Has Mon-El told you his idea yet

 **bigbadwolf:** Oh my God you’re alive

**oliverking:** _Alex_

**bigbadwolf:** Yes he did

 **bigbadwolf:** What do you think?

 **oliverking:** If it gets Kara back

 **oliverking:** Of course

 **bigbadwolf:** I’ll tell J’onn then

 

 **backinaflash** has **4 new messages** from **easteriris**

 **easteriris:** Um

 **easteriris:** Barry

 **easteriris:** Problem

 **easteriris:** {Video – Kryptonian Devil}

 **backinaflash:** Well fuck

 

 **backinaflash:** OK this chat needs to be serious now

 **fast &furious: **What is seriousness

**oliverking:** _Thea_

**fast &furious: **Oh hey Ollie

 **backinaflash:** As in how do we deal with a Killer Kryptonian when we’re down our own Kryptonian

 **lancelot:** Hang on

 **lancelot** added **gumballintherain, aresthegodofwar,** and **5 others** to the group **BestHotMessEver**

 **penn &telle: **Can this chat even be serious

 **goodvibes:** From what I’ve seen no

 **goodvibes:** Frack hi guys

 **timecheater:** The fuck?

 **timedetectivepretty:** What even

 **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** What did I just get added to

 **aresthegodofwar:** No kidding

 **secondisthebest:** Welcome to the BestHotMessEver

 **secondisthebest:** We have sappiness

 **merlynthemagician:** And cookies as of yesterday

 **lancelot:** They’re trying their hand at being serious

 **lancelot:** It’s an epic fail so far

 **gumballintherain:** Apparently

 **lightemup:** Why did I even get this stupid app

 **oliverking:** Blame Cisco

 **oliverking:** We do it all the time

 **goodvibes:** Yep Oliver’s definitely back

 **promiseskept:** What is up with your usernames

 **gumballintherain:** I like Singin’ in the Rain

 **gumballintherain:** And I used to have a baby Dominator named Gumball

**bigbadwolf:** _Say what now_

**timecheater:** That’s Ray

 **lancelot:** Zari dropped Helen of Troy off on an island of warrior women

 **timecheater:** Hey the timeline is intact

 **timecheater:** Deal with it

 **oliverking:** timedetectivepretty is Nate

 **timedetectivepretty:** Bingo

 **frostbite:** Guessing the matching usernames are Firestorm?

 **aresthegodofwar:** Present

 **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** Here

 **supersfriend:** I don’t get it

 **lancelot:** Jax called himself Ares the god of war when we were facing Julius Caesar’s Romans

 **lancelot:** Lily decided to match

 **supersfriend:** OK then

 **goodvibes:** I know who Mick is

 **lightemup:** Shut up

 **goodvibes:** I rest my case

 **fast &furious: **RIP

 **backinaflash:** So Amaya is missfoxtrot

 **missfoxtrot:** Zari made it for me

 **timecheater:** Throw me under the bus why don’t you

 **promiseskept:** Oh they’ll fit right in

 **oliverking:** We’ve just given up on seriousness haven’t we

 **fast &furious: **Like I said

 **fast &furious: **What is seriousness

 **merlynthemagician:** It’s not like we knew it anyway

 **penn &telle: **RIP seriousness

 **smoakandmirrors:** Down it goes with sanity

 **queenoftheboard:** Please pay your respects

 **bigbadwolf:** RIP

 **goodvibes:** RIP

 **backinaflash:** RIP

 **fast &furious: **RIP

 **merlynthemagician:** RIP

 **supersfriend:** RIP

 **lancelot:** See guys this is what our group chat needs to be like

 

 **supersfriend** has **4 new messages** from **angelpuppydanvers**

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Hey James

 **angelpuppydanvers:** If you need a Supergirl interview

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Can it wait

 **angelpuppydanvers:** I’m still beat

 **supersfriend:** Oh thank God you’re alive

 **supersfriend:** And absolutely yes it can wait

 **angelpuppydanvers:** You’re a good friend James

 **supersfriend:** I try to be

 

 **angelpuppydanvers:** What the actual hell happened in here while I was in a coma

 **penn &telle: **We killed seriousness

 **angelpuppydanvers:** You mean it wasn’t already dead

 **gumballintherain:** I think I’m gonna enjoy this chat

 **youreawizardharry:** You of very few

 **timedetectivepretty:** No I will too

 **aresthegodofwar:** Ditto

 **timecheater:** Oh I know I will

**angelpuppydanvers** has added **timetravelsabitch** and **saturnianaphrodite** to the group **BestHotMessEver**

**lightemup:** I’ll keep pretending none of you exist

 **merlynthemagician:** And the award for Rudest Member of the Chat goes to?

 **promiseskept:** Multiple people

**merlynthemagician:** _Rude_

**promiseskept:** I rest my case

 **goodvibes:** Why do people keep getting added at the most unfortunate of times?!

 **lancelot:** A better question

 **lancelot:** Why do none of us have Mon-El’s name

 **timetravelsabitch:** Kara wasn’t kidding when she said this place was a mess

 **secondisthebest:** Welcome to the BestHotMessEver

 **merlynthemagician:** We have sappiness

 **penn &telle: **And cookies

 **backinaflash:** Where seriousness died a brutal death

 **lancelot:** And sanity is nonexistent

 **fast &furious: **Actually it was murdered first

 **smoakandmirrors:** Right

 **bigbadwolf:** And seriousness wasn’t that far behind

 **angelpuppydanvers:** I underestimated how much of a mess apparently

 **spartacus:** How could that even be possible

**angelpuppydanvers:** _Two day coma_

**youreawizardharry:** Someone stop them

 **goodvibes:** Nope

 **fast &furious: **Not feeling it

 **penn &telle: **Me neither

 **smoakandmirrors:** Sorry Harry

 **queenoftheboard:** You’re gonna have to deal with it

 **saturnianaphrodite:** I’m confused

 **oliverking:** I don’t blame you Imra

 **oliverking:** I really don’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just . . . yeah. Just roll with it. XD
> 
> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **bigbadwolf:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **penn &telle:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **timetravelsabitch:** Mon-El  
>  **saturnianaphrodite:** Imra Ardeen  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **backinaflash:** Barry Allen  
>  **easteriris:** Iris West  
>  **goodvibes:** Cisco Ramon  
>  **frostbite:** Caitlin Snow  
>  **youreawizardharry:** Harry Wells  
>  **lancelot:** Sara Lance  
>  **gumballintherain:** Ray Palmer  
>  **timedetectivepretty:** Nate Heywood  
>  **aresthegodofwar:** Jefferson Jackson  
>  **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** Lily Stein  
>  **lightemup:** Mick Rory  
>  **missfoxtrot:** Amaya Jiwe  
>  **timecheater:** Zari Tomaz


	18. In Which Ray Is A Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as during and after "Fort Rozz!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize - Sara keeps wanting to steal the show and I keep letting her.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**lancelot:** What bitches

 **penn &telle: **Hey you’re learning the lingo!

 **fast &furious: **I taught it to her

 **lancelot:** And they’re actual bitches

 **secondisthebest:** ^^^

 **frostbite:** Lingo?

 **supersfriend:** “What a bitch” – Winn Schott, multiple times in 2017

 **penn &telle: **That

 **timedetectivepretty:** Huh

 **lancelot:** Seriously though

**lancelot:** _Bitches_

**athenathegoddessofwisdom:** I sincerely hope that does not include me

 **lancelot:** Nah you’re clear

 **lancelot:** I’m talking about Fort Rozz

 **timecheater:** Excuse you

 **lancelot:** Fine

 **lancelot:** The aliens we encountered on Fort Rozz

 **lancelot:** That did not include our own beautiful aliens

 **lancelot:** Happy?

**timecheater** has changed their name to **mammamia**

**mammamia:** Much

 

 **saturnianaphrodite** has changed their name to **matilda**

**matilda:** Am I ever going to learn why I kept getting called this?

 **angelpuppydanvers:** We’ll tell you later

 **angelpuppydanvers:** On another note

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Sara Lance is suicidal

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Pass it on

 **promiseskept:** Did you just now figure this out

**lancelot:** _Rude_

**easteriris:** What did she do

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Tried to strangle Reign with her bo staff

 **goodvibes:** And we missed it?!

 **lancelot:** You betcha

**goodvibes:** _Girl!_

**missfoxtrot:** You would have died if you were there to see it Cisco

 **timetravelsabitch:** You literally would have died

 **timetravelsabitch:** Blue stars are poisonous to men

 **youreawizardharry:** That’s insulting

 **mammamia:** It’s also true

 **mammamia:** There were actual corpses of men on the ground because they were poisoned by the star

 **youreawizardharry:** Huh

 **oliverking:** I know

 **oliverking:** I wasn’t happy staying on Earth either

 **merlynthemagician:** At least we had good live entertainment

 **penn &telle: **I’m happy you thought Brainy and I were good entertainment

 **aresthegodofwar:** Yeah he’s very . . .

 **gumballintherain:** Weird?

 **lightemup:** Annoying?

 **timedetectivepretty:** Odd?

 **aresthegodofwar:** I was gonna say interesting

 **aresthegodofwar:** But the rest of those work too

 **timetravelsabitch:** You guys know there’s a high chance Brainy could hack into this at any time and see you talking about him right

 **mammamia:** Busted

 **aresthegodofwar:** Technically I didn’t insult him

 **timedetectivepretty:** Mine technically isn’t either

 **lightemup:** It could be

 **spartacus:** Notice Mick isn’t even defending himself

 **lightemup:** Nope

 **gumballintherain:** Classic

**lancelot** has created the group **BestLeadersEver**

 **lancelot** has added **oliverking** and **angelpuppydanvers** to the group **BestLeadersEver**

 

 **lancelot:** I feel like we need this

 **oliverking:** This feels weird without Barry

 **lancelot:** Yes it does

 **lancelot:** Can I go back in time and punch DeVoe

 **lancelot:** Or kill him for Barry

 **angelpuppydanvers:** No

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Not if it lands you in prison instead

 **lancelot:** You wound me Danvers

 **lancelot:** I would obviously escape

 **lancelot:** Besides

 **lancelot:** If our teams have their own groups

 **lancelot:** We the high and mighty should as well

**oliverking:** _The high and mighty_

**lancelot:** Shut up

 **lancelot:** I created the legend of Sir Lancelot OK

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Seriously?

 **lancelot:** Ask anyone

 

 **gumballintherain** has **1 new message** from **angelpuppydanvers**

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Hey Ray

 **gumballintheray:** Hey Kara

 **angelpuppydanvers:** I have a question for you

 **gumballintherain:** Shoot

 **angelpuppydanvers:** It’s very serious

 **gumballintherain:** OK

 **angelpuppydanvers:** What’s with Sara saying she created the legend of Lancelot

 **gumballintherain:** Oh that’s easy

 **gumballintherain:** So we visited Camelot in the year 507

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Wait what

 **gumballintherain:** Yeah Camelot exists

 **gumballintherain:** We were trying to get a piece of the spear that pierced the side of Jesus Christ and rewrite reality itself

 **angelpuppydanvers:** What

 **gumballintherain:** Sara kissed Queen Guinevere and said she enjoyed meeting her

 **gumballintherain:** And Guinevere said “And I you, Sara Lance. A lot.”

 **angelpuppydanvers:**. . .

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Can I get back to you about that spear

 **gumballintherain:** Sure?

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Thankie

 

**_BestLeadersEver_ **

**angelpuppydanvers:** “And I you, Sara Lance. A lot.” – Queen Guinevere, 507

 **lancelot:** Boom

 **oliverking:** Sara

 **lancelot:** Yes Ollie

 **oliverking:** How many queens have you seduced throughout history

 **lancelot:** I am offended you have asked such a question

 

 **gumballintherain** has **1 new message** from **oliverking**

 **oliverking:** A question Ray

 **gumballintherain:** Why am I getting all these questions

 **oliverking:** How many queens has Sara seduced

 **gumballintherain:**???

 **gumballintherain:** At least 2?

 **oliverking:** Hmm

 **oliverking:** Not as many as I expected

 **oliverking:** Thank you Ray

 **gumballintherain:** You’re welcome?

 **gumballintherain:** I think?

 

**_BestLeadersEver_ **

**oliverking:** It’s at least two

 **lancelot:** Who sold me out

 **oliverking:** Why would we tell you that

 **angelpuppydanvers:** We aren’t telling

 

 **aresthegodofwar** has **2 new messages** from **lancelot**

 **lancelot:** Jax

 **lancelot:** Did you rat me out to the lovebirds

 **aresthegodofwar:** Do what now?

 **lancelot:** Thank you for your time

 

 **lightemup** has **1 new message** from **lancelot**

 **lancelot:** Tell the truth and I’ll get you a beer

 **lightemup:** What

 **lancelot:** Did you tell the lovebirds which queens I’ve seduced in history

 **lightemup:** Why would I do that

 **lancelot:** So it wasn’t you

 **lightemup:** No

 **lancelot:** Thank you for your time

 **lancelot:** I’ll get your beer back on the _Waverider_

 **lightemup:** Thanks boss

 

 **gumballintherain** has **1 new message** from **lancelot**

 **lancelot:** Traitor

 **gumballintherain:** What was I supposed to say?!

 

**_BestHotMessEver_ **

**aresthegodofwar:** Hey guys

 **aresthegodofwar:** Is anyone else getting threatening messages from Sara

 **penn &telle: **No

 **merlynthemagician:** Considering all I’ve done to her

 **merlynthemagician:** Surprisingly no

 **promiseskept:** What the wizard said

 **merlynthemagician:** You know what Slade

 **timetravelsabitch:** I barely know her

 **timetravelsabitch:** Why would I have anything

 **secondisthebest:** Sara threatening your ass off if you hurt Kara again

 **queenoftheboard:** ^^^

 **timetravelsabitch:** Point taken

 **goodvibes:** Silent on this end

 **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** I’ve gotten nothing

 **mammamia:** Zilch

 **missfoxtrot:** Why would Sara be sending us threatening messages

 **spartacus:** Why are we even asking

 **bigbadwolf:** Oliver and Kara aren’t here

 **angelpuppydanvers:** No we’re here

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Managing two chats at once sorry

 **oliverking:** And we may know why some Legends are getting questioned

 **smoakandmirrors:** Hang on

 **smoakandmirrors:** Where’s Ray

 **oliverking:** As I was saying

 **oliverking:** We may know why some Legends are getting questioned

 **promiseskept:** What did you do

 **oliverking:** Why do you assume it was me

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Because all I did was ask how Sara got her chat name

 **aresthegodofwar:** So what did you ask

 **lightemup:** How many queens she’s seduced

**merlynthemagician:** _Really_

**fast &furious: **That was bold

 **fast &furious: **So how many was it

 **oliverking:** According to Ray

 **oliverking:** At least two

 **fast &furious: **Huh

 **fast &furious: **I kind of expected a higher number

 **supersfriend:** That’s what Sara’s upset about?

 **aresthegodofwar:** I can almost hear her now

 **aresthegodofwar:** _She_ seduced _me_

 **fast &furious: **That would be Sara Lance

 **gumballintherain:** I hate my life sometimes

 **lancelot:** Love you too Ray <3

 **secondisthebest:** Savagery and sappiness

 **secondisthebest:** The epitome of what this chat is about

 **youreawizardharry:** Why am I still part of this

 **spartacus:** I ask myself that often as well

 **spartacus:** And then I remember the people who use this far outnumber me

 **spartacus:** Some of whom could probably hack my phone and keep me in this

 **smoakandmirrors:** Yup

 **goodvibes:** Not wrong

 **penn &telle: **Who, me?

 **queenoftheboard:** You know us too well

 **spartacus:** There’s your answer

 **timedetectivepretty:** Those all literally came in within a second of each other

 **youreawizard:** Fair

 **spartacus:** I have made my case

 **spartacus:** Have a nice day

 **smoakandmirrors:** Dig’s case has been made

 **queenoftheboard:** May it rest in peace

 **spartacus:** Don’t you dare

 **fast &furious: **PLEASE PAY YOUR RESPECTS

 **queenoftheboard:** RIP

 **secondisthebest:** RIP

 **gumballintherain:** RIP

 **lancelot:** RIP

 **penn &telle: **RIP

 **supersfriend:** RIP

 **timedetectivepretty:** RIP

 **smoakandmirrors:** RIP

 **matilda:** I don’t think I will ever understand this place

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Honestly that’s just part of the fun

 **frostbite:** This is just one big hot mess

 **secondisthebest:** Yes it is

 **oliverking:** No

 **secondisthebest:** We have sappiness

**oliverking:** _Siren_

**merlynthemagician:** And cookies

 **oliverking:** MALCOLM

 **aresthegodofwar:** Oh we are definitely gonna fit right in

 **timedetectivepretty:** You don’t say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **bigbadwolf:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **penn &telle:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **timetravelsabitch:** Mon-El  
>  **matilda:** Imra Ardeen  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **backinaflash:** Barry Allen  
>  **easteriris:** Iris West  
>  **goodvibes:** Cisco Ramon  
>  **frostbite:** Caitlin Snow  
>  **youreawizardharry:** Harry Wells  
>  **lancelot:** Sara Lance  
>  **gumballintherain:** Ray Palmer  
>  **timedetectivepretty:** Nate Heywood  
>  **aresthegodofwar:** Jefferson Jackson  
>  **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** Lily Stein  
>  **lightemup:** Mick Rory  
>  **missfoxtrot:** Amaya Jiwe  
>  **mammamia:** Zari Tomaz


	19. In Which No Sappiness Or Cookies Means Savagery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that is honest to God the title of this chapter. Or basically, my three favorite redeemed villains have demanded attention and who am I to deny them? XD
> 
> Otherwise known as after "Divided!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**secondisthebest:** Being on this with one hand is a pain

 **missfoxtrot:** Then why are you on

 **secondisthebest:** I think my roommates would get tired of me ranting and cursing

 **promiseskept:** I’ve probably heard worse

 **merlynthemagician:** Don’t tempt her

 **goodvibes:** Dare I ask what happened?

 **secondisthebest:** What happened is that Cayden James has a whole army

 **secondisthebest:** And I got shot by one of them

 **promiseskept:** He also happens to be the ex-partner of one of Oliver’s former teammates

 **timedetectivepretty:** Oh brother

 **lightemup:** Partner

 **lightemup:** Or _partner_

 **promiseskept:** Yes

 **gumballintherain:** Oh dear

 **merlynthemagician:** I don’t think Dinah dearest appreciated that tidbit of information

 **smoakandmirrors:** I can safely say she did not

 **merlynthemagician:** OK then

 **lancelot:** Sounds like you’ve had an exciting time

 **secondisthebest:** Who doesn’t love fighting armies

 **promiseskept:** You can always drop out if you want

 **secondisthebest:** Hell no

 **secondisthebest:** I have dibs on Sobel

 **merlynthemagician:** Since when

 **secondisthebest:** Since I told you

 **merlynthemagician:** Which was when

**secondisthebest:** _After he shot my shoulder you idiot_

**mammamia:** And so begins our evening entertainment

 **promiseskept:** This would be when I let them have it at each other

 **easteriris:** That seems smart

 **penn &telle: **It is

 **lancelot:** Slade I applaud you for putting up with these two

 **promiseskept:** I try

 **timetravelsabitch:** The good news is they’ll have more manpower and superpowers on their side the next time they take on Cayden James

 **bigbadwolf:** Damn right

 **aresthegodofwar:** How big is Team SuperArrow now?

 **merlynthemagician:** When the hell did we start getting called that

 **promiseskept:** Probably when _Super_ girl and the Green _Arrow_ got together

 **promiseskept:** Keep up wizard

**merlynthemagician:** _Magician_

**athenathegoddessofwisdom:** Do they do this often

 **secondisthebest:** Constantly

 **queenoftheboard:** Even in the middle of battles

 **frostbite:** Why?

 **penn &telle: **I’ve given up trying to answer that tbh

 **penn &telle: **Quite frankly I’m a bit too scared to ask

 **penn &telle: **So kudos to you for doing it for me

 **secondisthebest:** I wonder it too

 **secondisthebest:** But it’s too damn entertaining to ask them to stop

 **merlynthemagician:** That’s what we’re here for

 **merlynthemagician:** To be your own personal entertainment

 **promiseskept:** Speak for yourself wizard

 **merlynthemagician:** For the love of

**merlynthemagician:** _Seriously_

**merlynthemagician:** _MAGICIAN_

**queenoftheboard:** I’ll amend Sara’s statement

 **queenoftheboard:** Laurel I applaud you for putting up with these two

 **queenoftheboard:** Because you obviously live with children

**merlynthemagician:** _Wow_

**goodvibes:** I love how most of this chat right now is watching Dark Team Arrow go at each other

 **supersfriend:** Who now

 **goodvibes:** I mean

 **goodvibes:** Half of Team Arrow is now former supervillains

 **goodvibes:** And I get the feeling they wouldn’t mind doing

 **goodvibes:** Well

**goodvibes:** _Dirty work_

**secondisthebest:** Nope

 **merlynthemagician:** No arguments from me

 **promiseskept:** Not wrong

 **goodvibes:** See

 **goodvibes:** Dark Team Arrow

 **secondisthebest:** I mean

 **secondisthebest:** It fits

 **merlynthemagician:** Congratulations Cisco

 **merlynthemagician:** You did something else right

 **goodvibes:** I’m never gonna be forgiven for Bary’s bachelor elixir am I

 **merlynthemagician:** You’ll have to take that up with Oliver

 **youreawizardharry:** You’re lucky I got him out before he got arrested too

 **promiseskept:** Do I want to know

 **bigbadwolf:** Consult the chat about two weeks or so before you returned to Star City

 **promiseskept:** Noted

 **mammamia:** And this is the team that is protecting Star City now

 **lancelot:** Trust me Z

 **lancelot:** I think Oliver can handle them

 **bigbadwolf:** And if not

 **bigbadwolf:** All my sister needs to do is give them puppy eyes

 **bigbadwolf:** And their hearts will probably melt

 **bigbadwolf:** And they’ll do whatever she wants

 **smoakandmirrors:** I think you scared them off

 **secondisthebest:** No we’re here

 **secondisthebest:** I am at least

 **secondisthebest:** I’m not able to come up with a good retort to that

 **merlynthemagician:** I’m trying to

 **promiseskept:** I don’t think they would _melt_

 **queenoftheboard:** Liar

 **penn &telle: **Since Lena said it first

 **penn &telle: **Liar

 **supersfriend:** ^^^

 **merlynthemagician:** What faith

 **aresthegodofwar:** Literally the majority of the chat today is taken up by DTA and everyone else being savages

 **aresthegodofwar:** Y’all are a mess

 **queenoftheboard:** Do we really need to go over this again

 **lightemup:** No

 **timetravelsabitch:** I think my wife got scared off

 **lancelot:** Blame DTA

 **secondisthebest:** We are not the new Cisco

 **goodvibes:** Hey!

 **smoakandmirrors:** Out goes sappiness

 **queenoftheboard:** I smell no cookies

 **bigbadwolf:** Guess we’re just left with savagery

 **spartacus:** I don’t blame your wife Mon-El

 **timetravelsabitch:** I don’t think I do either

 **mammamia:** Sara’s right

 **mammamia:** Why isn’t our group chat like this

 **lancelot:** I rest my case

**youreawizardharry:** _Lance_

**lancelot:** MAY IT REST IN PEACE PLEASE PAY RESPECTS

 **mammamia:** RIP

 **bigbadwolf:** RIP

 **smoakandmirrors:** RIP

 **penn &telle: **RIP

 **goodvibes:** RIP

 **timetravelsabitch:** RIP

 **fast &furious: **RIP

 **oliverking:** And what the fuck was everyone high on while we were gone

 **secondisthebest:** Savagery

 **angelpuppydanvers:** You don’t say

 **fast &furious: **No shit Sherlock

 **lancelot:** The people protecting Star City ladies and gentlemen

 **lightemup:** It’s doomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **bigbadwolf:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **penn &telle:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **timetravelsabitch:** Mon-El  
>  **matilda:** Imra Ardeen  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **backinaflash:** Barry Allen  
>  **easteriris:** Iris West  
>  **goodvibes:** Cisco Ramon  
>  **frostbite:** Caitlin Snow  
>  **youreawizardharry:** Harry Wells  
>  **lancelot:** Sara Lance  
>  **gumballintherain:** Ray Palmer  
>  **timedetectivepretty:** Nate Heywood  
>  **aresthegodofwar:** Jefferson Jackson  
>  **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** Lily Stein  
>  **lightemup:** Mick Rory  
>  **missfoxtrot:** Amaya Jiwe  
>  **mammamia:** Zari Tomaz


	20. In Which Zari And Sara Broadcast The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as after "We Fall" and during "True Colors!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_BestHotMessEver_ **

**smoakandmirrors:** Public service announcement

 **frostbite:** We have those?

 **goodvibes:** Guess we do now

 **smoakandmirrors:** Imra Ardeen is a badass

 **timetravelsabitch:** I could have told you that a long time ago

 **lancelot:** I thought she already _was_ a badass

 **smoakandmirrors:** OK but

 **smoakandmirrors:** She made Dinah Curtis and Rene look like fools last night

 **smoakandmirrors:** Let me just acknowledge it to the chat

 **bigbadwolf:** It was a beautiful thing to watch

 **supersfriend:** ^^^

 **lightemup:** Good for her

 **lightemup:** What did she do

 **aresthegodofwar:** You just want to know how she messed with them don’t you

 **lightemup:** That’s the only reason I’m on this for

 **missfoxtrot:** Why does this not surprise me

 **mammamia:** Because it’s Mick

 **timedetectivepretty:** ^^^

 **matilda:** All I did was rip up the tiles from underneath them

 **secondisthebest:** Yeah

 **secondisthebest:** And make them look like idiots in the process

 **queenoftheboard:** We had a very nice laugh about that in the bunker

 **penn &telle: **It was glorious

 **gumballintherain:** Wasn’t this her first time meeting them

 **timetravelsabitch:** My first time too

 **gumballintherain:** Huh

 **gumballintherain:** What were your impressions

 **timetravelsabitch:** I much rather prefer

 **timetravelsabitch:** If I may borrow earlier words

**timetravelsabitch:** _The redeemed villains club_

**secondisthebest:** Is that seriously going to become a thing

 **merlynthemagician:** Considering when we first met we almost flayed him

 **merlynthemagician:** Just take the compliment Siren

 **goodvibes:** Seriously

 **goodvibes:** Dark Team Arrow

 **spartacus:** Does that apply when Felicity and I are still on the team

 **goodvibes:** Grey Team Arrow doesn’t sound as nice

**moralcompass:** _Grey Team Arrow_

**fast &furious: **What the fuck Cisco

 **goodvibes:** See

 **goodvibes:** It’s not a good name

 **youreawizardharry:** And yet you can’t come up with a name for the team when everyone works together

 **goodvibes:** Shut up

 **youreawizardharry:** Make me

 **goodvibes:** Lena

 **goodvibes:** Make your boyfriend shut up

 **queenoftheboard:** He is _not_ my boyfriend

 **youreawizardharry:** I am _not_ her boyfriend

 **lancelot:** Did those show up at the same time for anyone else

 **bigbadwolf:** Me

 **penn &telle: **Me

 **gumballintherain:** Me

 **timedetectivepretty:** Me

 **frostbite:** Me

 **supersfriend:** Me

 **fast &furious: **Definitely me

 **promiseskept:** Shall we assume Lena isn’t paying for Cisco’s funeral

 **moralcompass:** I think that’s fair

 **spacepapabear:** Probably

 **goodvibes:** I feel attacked

 **frostbite:** You deserved that one

 **goodvibes:** Thanks Cait

 **goodvibes:** You’re a wonderful friend

 **frostbite:** I try

 **secondisthebest:** I like this new Caitlin

 **smoakandmirrors:** Hey where’s Iris?

 **goodvibes:** Not sure

 **frostbite:** I think she’s with Cecille

 **frostbite:** Something about what happened in Iron Heights?

 **spartacus:** What

 **timedetectivepretty:** Wait what

 **gumballintherain:** Oh dear

 **aresthegodofwar:** What happened

 **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** Is Barry OK

 **mammamia:** What the hell is Iron Heights

 **supersfriend:** All of those within three seconds

 **supersfriend:** Man we really have no lives do we

 **penn &telle: **Or we could all be anxiously awaiting any news regarding that place

 **penn &telle: **You know

**penn &telle: ** _Since Barry is wrongfully imprisoned there_

**mammamia:** Oh so it’s a prison

 **mammamia:** Thank you

 **spacepapabear:** What happened in Iron Heights

 **goodvibes:** Oh not much

 **goodvibes:** Barry just almost got trafficked to Amunet Black

 **smoakandmirrors:** What

 **merlynthemagician:** That was who Caitlin worked for right

 **promiseskept:** I wasn’t in this chat when that happened and I knew that

 **merlynthemagician:** Shut up

 **moralcompass:** That’s not good

 **goodvibes:** Not really no

 **youreawizardharry:** Especially since Iron Heights has a wing for metahumans that dampen their powers

 **secondisthebest:** Shit

 **goodvibes:** Basically

 **fast &furious: **But he’s OK right

 **goodvibes:** He is

 **fast &furious: **Oh good

 

 

**_BestLeadersEver_ **

**lancelot:** So let me get this straight

 **lancelot:** Cecille has something that could exonerate Barry

 **lancelot:** And she wants us there for the appeal

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Yup

 **oliverking:** Basically

 **lancelot:** Well

 **lancelot:** OK then

 **lancelot:** Shouldn’t she be telling this

 **lancelot:** You know

 **lancelot:** _After_ this could get Barry exonerated

 **oliverking:** Think of it this way Sara

 **oliverking:** If this works

 **oliverking:** We’ll get to see the smirk get wiped from the face of DeVoe’s wife

 **lancelot:**. . .

 **lancelot:** You know

 **lancelot:** Remind me to thank Cecille for inviting us

 **oliverking:** My thoughts exactly

 

 

**_BestHotMessEver_ **

**mammamia:** And now the latest from the good ship _Waverider_

 **gumballintherain:** What’s new Z

 **mammamia:** Sara just left in the jumpship

 **aresthegodofwar:** Did anyone know if she was going somewhere or not

 **lightemup:** No

 **timedetectivepretty:** Maybe she’s trying to be sneaky and visit Ava

 **moralcompass:** Who’s Ava

 **fast &furious: **Quentin’s dad mode has activated

 **lightemup:** You’re taking that one Pretty

 **gumballintherain:** She’s an agent of an organization formed to fix the timeline we broke

 **gumballintherain:** She and Sara used to hate each other

 **gumballintherain:** But now they’re getting along?

 **gumballintherain:** I think?

 **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** She snapped Sara out of wherever she was when we were fighting Vikings

 **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** I think that qualifies as getting along

 **mammamia:** I can definitely say they’re getting along

 **smoakandmirrors:** Wait Oliver and Kara’s phones are off

 **spartacus:** That’s odd

 **spartacus:** Oliver always leaves his phone on

 **supersfriend:** So does Kara

 **mammamia:** Gideon just said Sara’s phone is off too

 **mammamia:** Huh

 **mammamia:** Guess we know where they are

 **gumballintherain:** No we don’t

**mammamia:** _Together you idiot_

**goodvibes:** Hang on

 **goodvibes:** Iris’s phone is off too

 **frostbite:** Wait

 **frostbite:** Barry’s appeal is happening right now

 **frostbite:** That’s where Iris is

 **timedetectivepretty:** Good luck Barry!

 **timedetectivepretty:** Even though he probably won’t see this

 

 

**_BestLeadersEver_ **

 

 **lancelot** has added **backinaflash** to the group **BestLeadersEver**

 

 **lancelot:** Welcome to the domain of the high and mighty fellow leader

 **backinaflash:** Happy to be here oh fellow leader

 **lancelot:** See guys

 **lancelot:** Barry understands

 **angelpuppydanvers:** There’s two of them

 **oliverking:** Oh brother

 

 

**_BestHotMessEver_ **

**lancelot:** Breaking news from Central City

 **backinaflash:** Who missed me?

 **timetravelsabitch:** Hey!

 **gumballintherain:** Barry!

 **goodvibes:** Huzzah!

 **penn &telle: **You’re back!

 **lightemup:** Good job Red

 **lightemup:** You survived

 **timedetectivepretty:** Let me translate for Mick

 **timedetectivepretty:** It’s good to see you back Barry

 **easteriris:** We’re celebrating at the West house!

 **easteriris:** All teams welcome!

 **aresthegodofwar:** Diverting the _Waverider_ now

 **smoakandmirrors:** Pick us up in Star please!

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Anyone interested from Earth-38 meet at the D.E.O.

 **supersfriend:** Aye aye

 **lancelot:** Let’s party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lookie - Barry's back! :D
> 
> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **bigbadwolf:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **penn &telle:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **timetravelsabitch:** Mon-El  
>  **matilda:** Imra Ardeen  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **backinaflash:** Barry Allen  
>  **easteriris:** Iris West  
>  **goodvibes:** Cisco Ramon  
>  **frostbite:** Caitlin Snow  
>  **youreawizardharry:** Harry Wells  
>  **lancelot:** Sara Lance  
>  **gumballintherain:** Ray Palmer  
>  **timedetectivepretty:** Nate Heywood  
>  **aresthegodofwar:** Jefferson Jackson  
>  **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** Lily Stein  
>  **lightemup:** Mick Rory  
>  **missfoxtrot:** Amaya Jiwe  
>  **mammamia:** Zari Tomaz


	21. In Which Lucy Breaks The Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as after "Of Two Evils!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who else is joining! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_BestHotMessEver_ **

**backinaflash:** Damn

 **backinaflash:** And I thought Slade and Malcolm were overprotective

 **goodvibes:** Me too

 **supersfriend:** I’ll give it to Lord

 **supersfriend:** I was much less uncomfortable this time around

 **queenoftheboard:** Speak for yourself

 **queenoftheboard:** Like

 **queenoftheboard:** It was flattering

 **queenoftheboard:** But it wasn’t?

 **supersfriend:** Guess Kara having a fiancée got rid of that aspect

 **lightemup:** What

 **gumballintherain:** I agree with Mick

 **gumballintherain:** What

 **mammamia:** What

 **aresthegodofwar:** ^^^

 **timedetectivepretty:** I’m confused

 **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** Me too

 **lancelot:** Mood

 **fast &furious: **So half of this is Team Flash and two members of Team SuperArrow complaining about something

 **fast &furious: **And the rest of us are as confused as hell

 **smoakandmirrors:** Accurate

 **spartacus:** True

 **moralcompass:** Yep

 **goodvibes:** I shall summarize

 **goodvibes:** In the course of less than a year

 **goodvibes:** Everyone’s favorite Kryptonian puppy has been affected by the Christmas triduum of Kryptonite

 **lightemup:** What

 **timedetectivepretty:** That explained nothing

 **smoakandmirrors:** Wait

 **smoakandmirrors:** Are you kidding me

 **spartacus:** Oh God

 **fast &furious: **Well shit

 **fast &furious: **Is National City OK

 **supersfriend:** Surprisingly yes

 **fast &furious: **Oh good

 **aresthegodofwar:** I’m still confused

 **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** Ditto

 **lancelot:** Wait

 **lancelot:** Christmas Kryptonite

 **lancelot:** Green white and red

 **lancelot:** Replace white with silver

 **goodvibes:** Twenty points to Team Legends

 **lancelot:** Well shit

 **easteriris:** And red Kryptonite is apparently the one that takes away everything that makes Kara good

 **gumballintherain:** There’s a way to make our puppy anything but good

 **frostbite:** Let me remind you about Earth-X

 **gumballintherain:** I know

 **gumballintherain:** But

 **gumballintherain:** _Our_ puppy

 **supersfriend:** Shocking right

 **timedetectivepretty:** I am

 **youreawizardharry:** Look on the bright side

 **youreawizardharry:** National City is still standing

 **backinaflash:** Yeah and supporting Kara

 **backinaflash:** Unlike the last time Red K happened

 **aresthegodofwar:** Can I back up for a second here

 **aresthegodofwar:** Was Harrison Wells just being optimistic

 **mammamia:** Oh damn

 **gumballintehrain:** He was

 **aresthegodofwar:** Did he get replaced by another doppelgänger or what

 **goodvibes:** Well

 **goodvibes:** Funny story

 **goodvibes:** Would everyone’s favorite female tech support from Earth-38 like to answer that question

 **queenoftheboard:** I hate you

 **goodvibes:** Totally worth it

 **goodvibes:** Because I was totally right

 **backinaflash:** Translation

 **backinaflash:** Lena is actually Harry’s girlfriend now

**fast &furious: ** _Really_

**smoakandmirrors:** Mazel tov!

 **youreawizardharry:** I hate you too Allen

 **backinaflash:** You are welcome to return to Earth-2 whenever you please

 **goodvibes:** Or

 **goodvibes:** You know

 **goodvibes:** Just move to Earth-38

 **lancelot:** Can you pass me some of your popcorn Z

 **frostbite:** You actually have popcorn

 **mammamia:** Of course I do

 **mammamia:** What else would I have to watch this

 **missfoxtrot:** I assume what’s going on here would explain why Mick just pulled a six pack of beers from the fabricator

 **mammamia:** That too

 **moralcompass:** Just when I thought this chat couldn’t get more insane

 **lancelot:** Sorry about your luck Dad

 **easteriris:** Poor Kara though

 **easteriris:** How’s she holding up

 **supersfriend:** Pretty well

 **supersfriend:** She wasn’t being a bitch while she was Red K’d

 **supersfriend:** So that’s something

 **gumballintherain:** I don’t know what I would dislike more

 **gumballintherain:** Kara having all good wiped from her

 **gumballintherain:** Or Kara being a bitch

 **timedetectivepretty:** I’ll answer that

 **timedetectivepretty:** Yes

 **gumballintherain:** True

 **supersfriend:** Also

 **supersfriend:** My ex-girlfriend’s father is officially the worst military general I have ever met

 **queenoftheboard:** Is it too much to text Oliver real quick and ask him to kill him en route

 **supersfriend:** Probably

 **supersfriend:** Though DTA would probably be more than happy to

 **penn &telle: **I’m on my way to help catch a Worldkiller and this blows up

 **penn &telle: **Oh but it’s an important topic

 **penn &telle: **Give me one second

 **backinaflash:** Wait what

 

 **penn &telle **has added **lifeinthefastlane** to the group **BestHotMessEver**

 

 **lancelot:** I saw ‘catch a Worldkiller’

 **goodvibes:** And we’re missing it????

 **supersfriend:** Are we discussing the Worldkiller or my ex-girlfriend’s father

 **lifeinthefastlane:** Apparently both

 **queenoftheboard:** Doesn’t even question what she sees

 **queenoftheboard:** Just jumps right into the conversation

 **queenoftheboard:** Lucy Lane everybody

 **penn &telle: **Welcome to the BestHotMessEver

 **youreawizardharry:** Oh God

 **missfoxtrot:** Here we go

 **mammamia:** We have sappiness

 **gumballintherain:** And cookies

 **fast &furious: **Sanity is buried over here

 **backinaflash:** Sara and I buried seriousness somewhere over here

 **lancelot:** Would you like some savagery to go with your sappiness and cookies

 **timedetectivepretty:** I love this chat

 **spartacus:** If we had an insanity meter

 **spartacus:** It would explode

 **goodvibes:** And why is that a problem

 **lifeinthefastlane:** Who even came up with this

 **youreawizard:** Blame Ramon

 **smoakandmirrors:** Blame Cisco

 **supersfriend:** Blame Cisco

 **penn &telle: **Blame Cisco

 **fast &furious: **Blame Cisco

 **queenoftheboard:** Blame Cisco

**goodvibes:** _Ouch_

**athenathegoddessofwisdom:** Literally all of those within a second of each other

 **moralcompass:** Let’s just say there’s a story behind that

 **lifeinthefastlane:** I’ll take your word for it

 **backinaflash:** Winn

 **backinaflash:** Worldkiller

**backinaflash:** _Explain_

**penn &telle: **Can I do so when we’re not pulling up to the house

 **penn &telle: **I’m on tech support duty

 **lifeinthefastlane:** To summarize what has happened in the past 48 hours or so

 **lifeinthefastlane:** My dad poisoned Kara with Red Kryptonite

 **lifeinthefastlane:** Then tried to assassinate Morgan Edge which made him try to kill Lena

 **lifeinthefastlane:** The Red Kryptonite pissed Kara off

 **lifeinthefastlane:** So she went to force a confession out of him in front of National City’s elite while my dad was prepared to kill her

 **lifeinthefastlane:** But the heroes saved the day like always

 **lifeinthefastlane:** Then Winn found a few potential Worldkillers based on ideas Kara J’onn and Mon-El had

 **lifeinthefastlane:** Kara recognized a potential Worldkiller

 **lifeinthefastlane:** So now we’re pulling up in front of their house to catch said potential Worldkiller

 **lifeinthefastlane:** You may now ask your questions

 **queenoftheboard:** It’s been fifteen seconds

 **queenoftheboard:** I think that’s the most silent this chat has ever been

 **supersfriend:** Mark this day

 **supersfriend:** Lucy Lane has broken the BestHotMessEver

 **goodvibes:** I like her

 **goodvibes:** Have some cookies

 **backinaflash:** And sappiness

 **lancelot:** And savagery

 **queenoftheboard:** Oh they’re alive after all

 **frostbite:** What even just happened

 **spartacus:** I know I started laughing

 **aresthegodofwar:** Same

 **missfoxtrot:** Mick choked on his beer

 **mammamia:** So my respect for this woman has just dramatically increased

 **fast &furious: **Lucy you are going to fit right in

 **lifeinthefastlane:** Thank you very much

 **lifeinthefastlane:** Now excuse me while the D.E.O. tries to catch a Worldkiller

 **backinaflash:** You guys got this!

 **lancelot:** Kick their ass!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **bigbadwolf:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **penn &telle:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **timetravelsabitch:** Mon-El  
>  **matilda:** Imra Ardeen  
>  **lifeinthefastlane:** Lucy Lane  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **backinaflash:** Barry Allen  
>  **easteriris:** Iris West  
>  **goodvibes:** Cisco Ramon  
>  **frostbite:** Caitlin Snow  
>  **youreawizardharry:** Harry Wells  
>  **lancelot:** Sara Lance  
>  **gumballintherain:** Ray Palmer  
>  **timedetectivepretty:** Nate Heywood  
>  **aresthegodofwar:** Jefferson Jackson  
>  **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** Lily Stein  
>  **lightemup:** Mick Rory  
>  **missfoxtrot:** Amaya Jiwe  
>  **mammamia:** Zari Tomaz


	22. In Which Panic Mode Is Activated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as during and after "Both Sides Now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**backinaflash** has **4** **new messages** from **lancelot**

 **lancelot:** Barry

 **lancelot:** Barry

**lancelot:** _Barry_

**lancelot:** _BARTHOLOMEW HENRY ALLEN_

**backinaflash:** I live

 **backinaflash:** Whoa full name

 **backinaflash:** What the fuck Sara

 **backinaflash:** Whatever I did I haven’t done it yet

 **lancelot:** Have you heard anything from Earth-38 yet

 **backinaflash:** Hang on

 **backinaflash:** Nope

 **backinaflash:** Zilch here

 **lancelot:** Hmm

 **backinaflash:** Gimme one second

 

 

 **youreawizardharry** has **3** **new messages** from **backinaflash**

 **backinaflash:** Hey Harry

 **backinaflash:** Don’t delete these

 **backinaflash:** It involves Lena

 **youreawizardharry:** That was cold Allen

 **backinaflash:** Have you heard anything from her yet

 **youreawizardharry:** Do you assume that just because we kiss it means we contact each other every second of every day

 **backinaflash:** You don’t do that?

 **youreawizardharry:** No we don’t

 **youreawizardharry:** And no I haven’t heard anything yet

 **backinaflash:** Damn it

 **backinaflash:** Thank you

 

 

 **lancelot** has **1 new message** from **backinaflash**

 **backinaflash:** Harry has heard nothing

 **lancelot:** Damn it

 **backinaflash:** My reaction exactly

 

 

**_BestHotMessEver_ **

**lightemup:** Why’s it so quiet here

 **timedetectivepretty:** I can’t believe you’re complaining that it’s quiet

 **lightemup:** I got used to it beeping every other second

 **aresthegodofwar:** Honestly same

 **gumballintherain:** And we’re in the temporal zone

 **gumballintherain:** How’s that even possible

 **goodvibes:** I think Team SuperArrow collectively decided they have no lives

 **frostbite:** I think the silence from all of them says otherwise

 **goodvibes:** Aside from saving the world

 **goodvibes:** That’s a good reason not to be on here

 **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** How long does it take to bring down one Worldkiller

 **missfoxtrot:** If Kara got put into a coma again

 **missfoxtrot:** Several days

 **aresthegodofwar:** ^^^

 **frostbite:** I really hope that didn’t happen

 **frostbite:** That was scary

 **gumballintherain:** It really was

 **timedetectivepretty:** I’m just happy I caught her before she hit the ground

 **lancelot:** We all are Nate

 **lancelot:** You did a good job

 **timedetectivepretty:** That makes me feel

 **timedetectivepretty:** Only a little better

 **backinaflash:** Same

 **easteriris:** I’m worried

 **easteriris:** Should we call time of death

 **lancelot:** I say we give them another day

 **lancelot:** _Then_ we’ll call time of death

 **backinaflash:** As the other team leader in this chat

 **backinaflash:** I second the motion

 **lightemup:** Since when were you two the bosses

 **lancelot:** Since Oliver and Kara aren’t on here

 **aresthegodofwar:** Point Sara

 

 

 **backinaflash** has **3 new messages** from **lancelot**

 **lancelot:** So it’s been a day

 **lancelot:** I haven’t heard anything

 **lancelot:** I’m about to call it

 **backinaflash:** Have you tried PMing one of them

 **lancelot:** Hmm

 **lancelot:** I’ll PM Ollie

 **backinaflash:** I’ll try Kara

 

 

 **oliverking** has **6 new messages** from **lancelot**

 **lancelot:** Oliver

 **lancelot:** Are you alive

 **lancelot:** Reply if you are

 **lancelot:** Don’t if you’re not

 **lancelot:** Ten second warning

 **lancelot:** Shit

 

 

 **angelpuppydanvers** has **5 new messages** from **backinaflash**

 **backinaflash:** Kara

 **backinaflash:** Please answer

 **backinaflash:** No one’s answering

 **backinaflash:** We’re all getting worried

 **backinaflash:** Please?

 

 

 **lancelot** has **1 new message** from **backinaflash**

 **backinaflash:** Zip zilch nada

 **lancelot:** Fuck

 **backinaflash:** One more try

 

 

**_BestLeadersEver_ **

**backinaflash:** I’m ready to call time of death unless one of you two answers

 **lancelot:** This was your last try

 **backinaflash:** It’s better than nothing!

 **lancelot:**. . . .

 **lancelot:** Twenty second warning

 **backinaflash:** Twenty?

 **lancelot:** I’m giving them time OK

 **lancelot:** I gave Ollie ten

 **backinaflash:** I thought you were going to say you gave him five

 **lancelot:** Nah I’m not that cruel

 **lancelot:** Five seconds left

 **backinaflash:** Is now the appropriate time to panic

 **lancelot:** Mayhaps

 

 

**_BestHotMessEver_ **

**backinaflash:** I’m ready for panic mode

 **backinaflash:** I’ve heard nothing from Kara

 **lancelot:** Silence from Oliver

 **easteriris:** I haven’t even heard from Thea

 **easteriris:** And she wasn’t even in National City

 **goodvibes:** So we’re calling time of death?

 **backinaflash:** Unfortunately

 **timedetectivepretty:** Damnit

 **gumballintherain:** A moment of silence

 **lifeinthefastlane:** Well

 **lifeinthefastlane:** That just happened

 **penn &telle: **I’m still trying to cope

 **supersfriend:** Dude you think you’re bad

 **supersfriend:** We’re not her _best friends_

 **merlynthemagician:** James is right

 **supersfriend:** I never thought I would ever see you say that

 **merlynthemagician:** I’m not a total bastard

 **secondisthebest:** But still

 **secondisthebest:** What the fuck

 **timedetectivepretty:** What

 **youreawizardharry:** That was impeccable timing

 **goodvibes:** ASJDKMDHXUSIDOENFHLX

 **gumballintherain:** WHAT HAPPENED

 **lancelot:** WE WERE LITERALLY ABOUT TO CALL TIME OF DEATH

 **merlynthemagician:** Aw they were concerned

 **secondisthebest:** Shut up Merlyn

 **promiseskept:** Ignore Siren

 **promiseskept:** She hasn’t finished her mozzarella sticks yet

 **lancelot:** A good reason to be a bitch

 **secondisthebest:** I hate you

 **lancelot:** Nah

 **frostbite:** Seriously though

 **frostbite:** What happened

 **penn &telle: **Well

 **penn &telle: **You have three options

 **missfoxtrot:** Uh oh

 **penn &telle: **You can have the good news

 **penn &telle: **Or the bad news

 **penn &telle: **Or the world is ending news

 **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** That’s an option?

 **aresthegodofwar:** In all fairness

 **aresthegodofwar:** We’ve had that news several times before

 **mammamia:** Or you could tell us the news in the order it all happened

 **penn &telle: **Well

 **penn &telle: **We found the Worldkiller

 **frostbite:** Good!

 **penn &telle: **Kind of

 **secondisthebest:** Bad

 **secondisthebest:** Purity kicked my ass

 **secondisthebest:** With a sonic scream

 **frostbite:** Oh

 **promiseskept:** Approach the siren with caution while her ego is healing

 **secondisthebest:** Fuck you Wilson

 **merlynthemagician:** This is very entertaining when I’m not the victim here

 **promiseskept:** Shut up wizard

 **merlynthemagician:** I take it back

 **supersfriend:** #thinkbeforeyoutype

 **lancelot:** This Worldkiller can scream?

 **secondisthebest:** Unfortunately

 **promiseskept:** And is an empath of some sort

 **promiseskept:** She pressed all of Alex’s buttons the wrong way

 **merlynthemagician:** And then she escaped the D.E.O.’s custody

 **merlynthemagician:** Then Alex managed to appeal to her human side

 **timedetectivepretty:** You lost me at “human side”

 **lightemup:** What Pretty said

 **penn &telle: **It’s like Jekyll and Hyde

 **penn &telle: **There’s the good version and then there’s the bad

 **penn &telle: **Julia is the good and Purity is the bad

 **timedetectivepretty:** I’m caught up now

 **timedetectivepretty:** Do continue

 **merlynthemagician:** So Julia was back

 **promiseskept:** And then Reign found us

 **easteriris:** Shit

 **promiseskept:** Basically

 **promiseskept:** She took out Oliver and Alex easily

 **promiseskept:** Julia gave herself up so Reign would leave them be

 **penn &telle: **That’s the bad news

 **penn &telle: **We lost her

 **lifeinthefastlane:** Yeah just finding out who she is was the good news

 **missfoxtrot:** I’m almost scared to ask what the world is ending news is

 **mammamia:** I’m not

 **mammamia:** What’s the world is ending news

 **supersfriend:** The main reason why Kara Alex Oliver and Lena aren’t on

 **lightemup:** Which is

 **secondisthebest:** We know who Reign is

 **backinaflash:** Getting the feeling we may know who she is too based on this

 **secondisthebest:** You do

 **merlynthemagician:** You met her at the Christmas party

 **lightemup:** Who?

 **timedetectivepretty:** Wait

**timedetectivepretty:** _Oh_

**timedetectivepretty:** WHAT

 **aresthegodofwar:** What the hell?!

**backinaflash:** _Shit_

**lancelot:** What the fuck?!

 **easteriris:** Oh my God!

 **mammamia:** I’m still lost

 **lancelot:** You didn’t interact with her that much

 **promiseskept:** Samantha Arias is Reign

 **promiseskept:** Lena’s best friend aside from Kara and Alex

 **merlynthemagician:** Which means she’s their best friend too

 **mammamia:** Oh

 **mamaiamia:** Oh fuck

 **gumballintherain:** Poor everyone . . .

 **lifeinthefastlane:** Kara took it terribly

 **youreawizardharry:** How’s Lena?

 **lifeinthefastlane:** Worse

 **lifeinthefastlane:** Sam almost had a Reign moment in her office

 **youreawizardharry:** That explains why it’s silence coming from her

 **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** What about Ruby?

 **penn &telle: **I’d have to check with Lena

 **merlynthemagician:** But she wouldn’t let anything happen to Ruby

 **merlynthemagician:** Everyone loves her

 **supersfriend:** I can vouch for that

 **lancelot:** Hang on

 **lancelot:** I tried to choke Samantha Arias with my staff?

 **missfoxtrot:** _That’s_ what you’re concerned about?!

 **lancelot:** It’s a valid concern!

 **lancelot:** I tried to strangle one of Kara’s best friends!

 **lightemup:** She was evil boss

 **lancelot:** Thank you Mick

 **lancelot:** That really eases the conscience

 **easteriris:** Oh man . . .

 **goodvibes:** I’m sorry guys

 **backinaflash:** Tell Oliver and Kara we’re sorry for spamming them

 **secondisthebest:** They’re probably grateful you were concerned

 **penn &telle: **Just give them a while to get back on here

 **supersfriend:** Though Lena’s going to be working on finding a way to help Sam

 **supersfriend:** So probably expect radio silence from her

 **supersfriend:** Sorry in advance Harry

 **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** I hope they find a way to help her

 **aresthegodofwar:** Same

 **gumballintherain:** Same

 **easteriris:** Same

 **goodvibes:** Same

 **frostbite:** If Lena ever needs a hand tell her I’ll help

 **youreawizardharry:** Make it two

 **gumballintherain:** And three!

 **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** My dad and I could probably help too

 **penn &telle: **I will let her know

 **lifeinthefastlane:** I’d forgotten how stressful being a member of a superhero team could be

 **lancelot:** You’ve clearly never been around all four teams at the same time

 **lancelot:** But best of luck to Sam

 **supersfriend:** We’ll pass it along

 **penn &telle: **Thanks everyone for your concern

 **easteriris:** It’s what we’re way too good at

 **easteriris:** To quote practically everyone

 **easteriris:** We have sappiness

 **timedetectivepretty:** What a summary of today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being much more lenient in how much I swear in this . . . huh.
> 
>  
> 
> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **bigbadwolf:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **penn &telle:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **timetravelsabitch:** Mon-El  
>  **matilda:** Imra Ardeen  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **backinaflash:** Barry Allen  
>  **easteriris:** Iris West  
>  **goodvibes:** Cisco Ramon  
>  **frostbite:** Caitlin Snow  
>  **youreawizardharry:** Harry Wells  
>  **lancelot:** Sara Lance  
>  **gumballintherain:** Ray Palmer  
>  **timedetectivepretty:** Nate Heywood  
>  **aresthegodofwar:** Jefferson Jackson  
>  **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** Lily Stein  
>  **lightemup:** Mick Rory  
>  **missfoxtrot:** Amaya Jiwe  
>  **mammamia:** Zari Tomaz


	23. In Which Mick Gives Good Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as during and after "All For Nothing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**smoakandmirrors:** Well

 **smoakandmirrors:** That all happened

 **timetravelsabitch:** I don’t even want to think about how this guy managed all that in the warehouse

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Neither do I

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Because quite frankly

 **angelpuppydanvers:** That

**angelpuppydanvers:** _Hurt_

**spartacus:** It sounded like it did

 **spartacus:** And I wasn’t even on the same floor

 **timedetectivepretty:** I think there should be a new rule in this chatroom

 **timedetectivepretty:** Context needs to be given before comments are made about a mission

 **frostbite:** I second this motion

 **frostbite:** Because I don’t like being confused

 **goodvibes:** I disagree with this motion

 **goodvibes:** Please keep confusing Caitlin

 **youreawizardharry:** You really are suicidal aren’t you Ramon

 **goodvibes:** Nah

 **goodvibes:** Just bored

 **goodvibes:** We haven’t had anything to do for a while

 **backinaflash:** Dude

 **backinaflash:** You probably just jinxed it

**goodvibes:** _Frack_

**easteriris:** Good job Cisco

 **easteriris:** And I was just enjoying the time I had with my husband before he had to run around saving the city

 **goodvibes:** I predict Iris wants to kill me

 **backinaflash:** Or Caitlin

 **youreawizardharry:** Like I said

 **youreawizardharry:** Suicidal

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Nah

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Sara and Reign was still more suicidal than that

 **lancelot:** I’m never going to hear the end of that am I

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Probably not

 **lightemup:** How’d your date go

 **spartacus:** Wait

 **fast &furious: **WHAT WHEN HOW WHERE

 **lancelot:** Thank you for telling all the teams that I had a date Mick

 **lightemup:** You’re welcome

 **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** I knew already

 **lancelot:** Yeah

 **lancelot:** Because I asked you to help me get ready for it

 **lancelot:** Thank you for that btw

 **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** You’re welcome

 **moralcompass:** Was it this Ava person

 **lancelot:** Yes it was

 **lancelot:** I was enjoying it

 **lancelot:** And then the _Waverider_ crashed

 **timedetectivepretty:** Oops?

 **lancelot:** You idiots ruined my date

 **timedetectivepretty:** Sorry

 **lancelot:** But then Ava kissed me

 **lancelot:** So I think I can forgive you

 **timedetectivepretty:** Oh good

 **mammamia:** To which of those statements

 **timedetectivepretty:** Yes

 **lancelot:** Smart answer Nate

 **timedetectivepretty:** Thank you

 **lancelot:** Though Ava is wondering why there’s a picture of Amaya on our bottle

 **timedetectivepretty:** What

 **smoakandmirrors:** Of _Amaya?_

 **missfoxtrot** has changed their name to **dreadpiratejiwe**

 **dreadpiratejiwe:** There’s a reason for that

 **lightemup:** She makes a badass pirate

 **backinaflash:** That’s high praise Amaya

 **backinaflash:** Take it and run

 **dreadpiratejiwe:** Noted

 **mammamia:** That’s a much better name than the other one

 **dreadpiratejiwe:** You made the first one for me

 **mammamia:** What else was I supposed to call you?

 **merlynthemagician:** Dr. Dolittle

 **mammamia:** Who?

 **frostbite:** What’s that ridiculous noise I’m hearing

 **youreawizard:** That would be Ramon

 **youreawizard:** Cause of death – reacting to Merlyn calling Amaya “Dr. Dolittle”

 **backinaflash:** Goddamnit Cisco

 **timedetectivepretty:** Shouldn’t you be saying that to Malcolm

 **lightemup:** Red isn’t that suicidal Pretty

 **backinaflash:** ^^^

 **timedetectivepretty:** Fair enough

 **angelpuppydanvers:** How did we get this far off topic

 **timetravelsabitch:** I haven’t been on here nearly as long

 **timetravelsabitch:** And I’ve learned not to ask that

 **timetravelsabitch:** We’d just get further off topic

 **angelpuppydanvers:**. . .

 **angelpuppydanvers:** I don’t know why I even asked

 **lancelot:** Me neither

 **lancelot:** So what happened

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Well

 **smoakandmirrors:** There’s bad news and there’s worse news

 **easteriris:** Bad news first

 **lightemup:** What’s the worse news

 **mammamia:** How about we guess

 **moralcompass:** Good God

 **backinaflash:** This group chat: a summary

 **aresthegodofwar:** We really have no lives

 **smoakandmirrors:** Bad news

 **smoakandmirrors:** Thermobaric bomb has yet to be found

 **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** Say _what_

 **lightemup:** The what bomb

 **goodvibes:** Frack

 **youreawizardharry:** There’s a _what_ in Star City

 **mammamia:** Fuck

 **timedetectivepretty:** So that’s bad

 **timedetectivepretty:** What the hell is worse than that

 **merlynthemagician:** Vigilante is dead

 **lightemup:** Who the fuck is Vigilante

 **smoakandmirrors:** A double agent inside Cayden James’ little criminal group

 **spartacus:** Who also happened to be Dinah’s boyfriend

 **dreadpiratejiwe:** How did he die

 **merlynthemagician:** There’s

 **merlynthemagician:** A bit of confusion on that end

 **frostbite:** How do you get confused about how someone dies

 **goodvibes:** Filing _that_ under ‘questions I never thought would be asked in this group chat’

 **backinaflash:** Cisco

 **easteriris:** Cisco

**youreawizardharry:** _Ramon_

**frostbite:** Cisco!

 **goodvibes:**. . .

 **goodvibes:** I’ll be quiet now

 **merlynthemagician:** Two ways

 **merlynthemagician:** Who did the killing

 **merlynthemagician:** And who the only witness was

 **merlynthemagician:** And considering Dinah was the only one who saw this happen

 **merlynthemagician:** You’ll understand we’re concerned she may be twisted on how she saw this happen

 **lightemup:** So who killed him

 **smoakandmirrors:** Evelyn Sharp

 **mammamia:** Don’t know her

 **mammamia:** And that already biases my opinion

 **lancelot:** Wait up

 **lancelot:** Isn’t she still a teenager

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Yup

 **merlynthemagician:** Laurel talked to her literally minutes before all this happened

 **merlynthemagician:** I’m giving her the benefit of the doubt until we actually get her story

 **lightemup:** Good

 **lightemup:** Girl’s still young and in a bad crowd

 **lightemup:** Could be someone else pulling her strings

 **aresthegodofwar:** That’s

 **aresthegodofwar:** Actually good advice

 **lightemup:** The Englishman gave Snart and I a chance on this ship

 **lightemup:** That’s nothing compared to this Evelyn girl

 **aresthegodofwar:** Touché

 **dreadpiratejiwe:** He gives good advice doesn’t he

 **lightemup:** Bout time someone noticed

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Hey question

 **backinaflash:** Shoot

 **angelpuppydanvers:** For the Legends actually

 **backinaflash:** Oh

 **mammamia:** This should be good

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Practically everyone is on right

 **timedetectivepretty:** Yeah

 **angelpuppydanvers:** So

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Then where’s Ray

 **lifeinthefastlane:** I swear this chat is usually all buzz and chatter

 **lifeinthefastlane:** Why’s it silent for ten minutes

 **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** Excuse us while we go rescue Ray

 **merlynthemagician:** That’s why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **bigbadwolf:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **penn &telle:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **timetravelsabitch:** Mon-El  
>  **matilda:** Imra Ardeen  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **backinaflash:** Barry Allen  
>  **easteriris:** Iris West  
>  **goodvibes:** Cisco Ramon  
>  **frostbite:** Caitlin Snow  
>  **youreawizardharry:** Harry Wells  
>  **lancelot:** Sara Lance  
>  **gumballintherain:** Ray Palmer  
>  **timedetectivepretty:** Nate Heywood  
>  **aresthegodofwar:** Jefferson Jackson  
>  **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** Lily Stein  
>  **lightemup:** Mick Rory  
>  **dreadpiratejiwe:** Amaya Jiwe  
>  **mammamia:** Zari Tomaz


	24. In Which Cisco Should Think Before He Types

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as after "The Devil's Greatest Trick!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**goodvibes:** Nothing from Team Legends

 **goodvibes:** Nothing from Team SuperArrow

 **goodvibes:** I’m bored

 **youreawizardharry:** And I was just getting used to silence

 **youreawizardharry:** Well done ruining it Ramon

 **goodvibes:** Thank you very much

 **lifeinthefastlane:** I don’t know if I count as Team SuperArrow since I’m not actually a fielder and still adjusting to getting back into the D.E.O.

 **lifeinthefastlane:** But I’m here

 **easteriris:** Off superheroing?

 **lifeinthefastlane:** Probably

 **lifeinthefastlane:** Alex Winn J’onn and James headed over to Star City

 **lifeinthefastlane:** Oh

 **lifeinthefastlane:** A few hours ago?

 **backinaflash:** Let’s be real

 **backinaflash:** With all the shit that’s been going on in Star City recently between Oliver’s team and the other team

 **backinaflash:** Are we really surprised they’re not here

 **goodvibes:**. . .

 **goodvibes:** Not at all

 **frostbite:** Nope

 **easteriris:** Uh uh

 **lifeinthefastlane:** Totally not living up to my username right now

 **lifeinthefastlane:** But what happened between these two teams

 **moralcompass:** Oliver is under investigation by the FBI and Rene was blackmailed by them

 **moralcompass:** But none of us knew that at first and Oliver made the call to hold those he didn’t trust out of the field until we knew

 **moralcompass:** So Rene Dinah and Curtis formed their own team

 **moralcompass:** And they really don’t like Oliver now

 **lifeinthefastlane:** Oh thank you

 **easteriris:** This is good news

 **lifeinthefastlane:** How is this good news

 **easteriris:** Quentin is responding

 **easteriris:** Which means a whatchamacallit bomb hasn’t gone off in Star City yet

**goodvibes:** _Whatchamacallit_

**easteriris:** Shut up Cisco

 **moralcompass:** I guess that counts as good news

 **fast &furious: **Good news is there’s no longer a thermobaric bomb threat

 **penn &telle: **Thank you twelfth level intellect from Colu

 **frostbite:** What from where

 **backinaflash:** Brainy

 **frostbite:** Oh

 **frostbite:** So Star City’s safe?

 **penn &telle: **From Cayden James

 **penn &telle: **Yes

 **easteriris:** Thank God

 **smoakandmirrors:** A certain sonic screamer on the other hand

 **secondisthebest:** Winn sweetie

 **penn &telle: **Uh oh

 **secondisthebest:** Can I steal your line

 **penn &telle: **???

 **penn &telle: **I guess???

 **secondisthebest:** Thank you

 **secondisthebest:** Because _what a fucking bitch_

 **penn &telle: **Oh phew I thought you were about to yell at me

 **smoakandmirrors:** It kind of sounded like it

 **secondisthebest:** Oh you didn’t do anything wrong

 **secondisthebest:** That idiotic trio on the other hand

 **timetravelsabitch:** Can I just say

 **timetravelsabitch:** If I wasn’t sure I hated them before

 **timetravelsabitch:** I definitely know now I do

 **goodvibes:** I’m almost afraid to ask

 **youreawizardharry:** What did they do now

 **goodvibes:** Thank you Harry for not being afraid to ask

 **merlynthemagician:** For one

 **merlynthemagician:** Shot Laurel

 **easteriris:** Whoa

 **merlynthemagician:** To summarize our evening

 **merlynthemagician:** Oliver didn’t kill Cayden James’s son

 **merlynthemagician:** Cayden had us round up his whole cabal to see who did

 **merlynthemagician:** Those three idiots crashed the party they absolutely were not invited to

 **merlynthemagician:** Everything went to hell

 **timetravelsabitch:** That’s putting it lightly

 **promiseskept:** We also learned Evelyn’s Cry doubled as a shock collar

 **secondisthebest:** Cayden used it on Evelyn to make her kill Sobel

**backinaflash:** _Shit_

**frostbite:** Oh my God

 **goodvibes:** Please tell me you told the others that

 **bigbadwolf:** Oh they heard

 **bigbadwolf:** They didn’t listen though

 **supersfriend:** All they see her as is someone who turned their back on Team Arrow once before, joined up with Prometheus, and killed Sobel

 **lifeinthefastlane:** I thought I just heard Rene turned his own back on Team Arrow when he sold Oliver out to the FBI

 **merlynthemagician:** Exactly

 **spartacus:** Quote of the day: “that’s the pot calling the kettle black”

 **spartacus:** Credit goes to Evelyn Sharpe for starting the trend

 **easteriris:** Speaking of Evelyn

 **easteriris:** What happened to the cabal

 **oliverking:** I just spoke to Cayden in SCPD headquarters

 **oliverking:** Talia Anatoli and Diaz are there too

 **backinaflash:** What about Evelyn

 **angelpuppydanvers:** I’m assuming wherever Laurel told her to run

 **secondisthebest:** I couldn’t specify in the moment so I just told her to run

 **backinaflash:** So mostly a success?

 **oliverking:** If we’re being positive sure

 **goodvibes:** Kara cheer your boyfriend up

 **oliverking:** Harry are you close to him

 **youreawizardharry:** As a matter of fact I am

 **easteriris:** That yelp was from Cisco wasn’t it

 **frostbite:** Harry smacked him on the back of the head

 **oliverking:** Thank you

 **youreawizardharry:** You’re welcome

 **goodvibes:** I made this chat for you!

 **angelpuppydanvers:** I will fly to Central City and take you to my universe so I can toss you in the Phantom Zone

 **backinaflash:** Oh damn

 **fast &furious: **Can I have a front row seat to that please

 **spartacus:** You wouldn’t be able to breathe Thea

 **spacepapabear:** I have a spaceship to bring guests

 **fast &furious: **DIBS

 **goodvibes:** I think I’ll go before I say something else horrible

 **moralcompass:** And who’s gonna say it first

 **supersfriend:** #thinkbeforeyoutype

 **secondisthebest:** There we go

 **smoakandmirrors:** Right on cue

 **smoakandmirrors:** Quentin is psychic

 **moralcompass:** No

 **moralcompass:** This chat has gotten way too predictable

 **fast &furious: **You right

 **fast &furious: **Hey where are the Legends to screw everything up again

 **backinaflash:** I know right

 **youreawizardharry:** How long does it take to rescue Ray Palmer

 **oliverking:** Time travel is weird

 **backinaflash:** I can vouch for that

 **timetravelsabitch:** My username can speak for itself

 **matilda:** The 21st century is still so weird to adjust to

 **fast &furious: **The time travelers have rested their cases

 **backinaflash:** Since Sara isn’t here

 **backinaflash:** I feel obligated to say it for her

 **backinaflash:** Please pay your respects

 **fast &furious: **RIP

 **penn &telle: **RIP

 **smoakandmirrors:** RIP

 **goodvibes:** RIP

 **angelpuppydanvers:** RIP

 **bigbadwolf:** RIP

 **supersfriend:** RIP

 **merlynthemagician:** RIP

 **lifeinthefastlane:** What the fuck just happened

 **spartacus:** Just watch and observe if you don’t know

 **matilda:** I’ve learned to do that

 **spartacus:** It’s more entertaining that way too

 **merlynthemagician:** You’re no fun

 **secondisthebest:** Says one of the children that thinks debating your name during fights is a good idea

 **merlynthemagician:** Slade starts it

 **promiseskept:** And that’s why she calls you a child

 **merlynthemagician:** Children

**merlynthemagician:** _Plural_

**merlynthemagician:** That was directed at you too Wilson

 **promiseskept:** Then stop correcting me wizard

**merlynthemagician:** _Magician_

**fast &furious: **Did my dad actually just fall for that

 **promiseskept:** Yes he did

 **secondisthebest:** I feel like I should inform all of you that Slade is grinning like the Cheshire cat

 **goodvibes:** That’d be creepy as fuck

 **secondisthebest:** It is

 **youreawizardharry:** It’s no longer boring Ramon

 **youreawizardharry:** Are you happy

 **goodvibes:** Extremely

 **goodvibes:** Thank you for asking

 **frostbite:** And Harry just smacked Cisco on the back of the head again

 **easteriris:** You’d think he’d learn by now

 **promiseskept:** A question Miss West

 **promiseskept:** Has the wizard learned not to react to what I call him

**merlynthemagician:** _Seriously_

**easteriris:** Point to Slade

 **secondisthebest:** And there they go again

 **bigbadwolf:** My condolences Siren

 **secondisthebest:** I need a drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **bigbadwolf:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **penn &telle:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **timetravelsabitch:** Mon-El  
>  **matilda:** Imra Ardeen  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **backinaflash:** Barry Allen  
>  **easteriris:** Iris West  
>  **goodvibes:** Cisco Ramon  
>  **frostbite:** Caitlin Snow  
>  **youreawizardharry:** Harry Wells  
>  **lancelot:** Sara Lance  
>  **gumballintherain:** Ray Palmer  
>  **timedetectivepretty:** Nate Heywood  
>  **aresthegodofwar:** Jefferson Jackson  
>  **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** Lily Stein  
>  **lightemup:** Mick Rory  
>  **dreadpiratejiwe:** Amaya Jiwe  
>  **mammamia:** Zari Tomaz


	25. In Which The Chat Increases By One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as before the ending of "Schott Through The Heart!" Hey, look who the Legends picked up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**smoakandmirrors:** So if this lady created flying monkeys

 **smoakandmirrors:** Did that make her the Wicked Witch of the West

 **fast &furious: **Ding dong the witch is dead

 **promiseskept:** Good riddance

 **penn &telle: **Thank you for saving my life

 **promiseskept:** Any time

 **oliverking:** Like we would let you die

 **promiseskept:** I don’t think getting strangled by a yo-yo would be the best way to go

 **penn &telle: **Definitely not

 **smoakandmirrors:** Who’s even crazy enough to think of that

 **supersfriend:** The Toyman apparently

 **supersfriend:** No offense Winn

 **penn &telle: **None taken

 **penn &telle: **Considering that’s exactly what happened

 **frostbite:** Literally all I just understood of this conversation is getting strangled by a yo-yo

 **goodvibes:** Though that really doesn’t sound like the way to go

 **easteriris:** Context please

 **penn &telle: **My father is dead

 **penn &telle: **And he was a supervillain called the Toyman

 **penn &telle: **Turns out he made a friend in prison and she wanted to kill me and my mom

 **youreawizardharry:** Including by using flying monkeys and a yo-yo

 **oliverking:** Yep

 **backinaflash:** The heck

 **backinaflash:** That’s crazy

 **penn &telle: **My father in two words

 **gumballintherain:** Damien Darhk fits that well too

**oliverking:** _What_

**mammamia:** Way to go Ray

 **mammamia:** First thing you say when you get back on this is mention that

 **gumballintherain:** I’m not wrong!

 **spartacus:** I think I read that wrong

 **spartacus:** Ray did something autocorrect

 **lancelot:** Unfortunately no

 **lancelot:** Guess who we’re chasing through history now while trying to stop more anachronisms

 **oliverking:** You are kidding me

 **smoakandmirrors:** Oh my God Sara

 **fast &furious: **Why didn’t we know this?!

 **secondisthebest:** I am offended on behalf of my dead doppelgänger

 **lifeinthefastlane:** Who’s Damien Darhk

 **lancelot:** The bastard who killed my sister

 **smoakandmirrors:** And tried to blow up Star City

 **merlynthemagician:** I’ve worked with him before unfortunately

 **merlynthemagician:** Back when I was a much worse person

 **lancelot:** When you were an utter bastard you mean

 **merlynthemagician:** Unfortunately yes

 **angelpuppydanvers:** But Oliver killed him

 **lancelot:** And his adult daughter resurrected him

 **fast &furious: **You’re kidding

 **fast &furious:** _Nora?_

 **lancelot:** That’s her

 **lancelot:** She and Ray spent some quality time together in Berlin

 **gumballintherain:** Hey I stayed alive thank you very much

 **gumballintherain:** And we actually made a pretty nice team

 **gumballintherain:** Well until her dad showed up

 **gumballintherain:** Her dad in the future

 **gumballintherain:** Not the dad who was in Berlin at the time

 **lifeinthefastlane:** What the fuck is this conversation

 **timetravelsabitch:** Refer to my username

 **mammamia:** Amen

 **gumballintherain:** Long story short

 **gumballintherain:** Resurrected Damien had to save us from his past self who was trying to assassinate this scientist who invented cold fusion

 **goodvibes:** Cold fusion was never invented dude

 **gumballintherain:** I have a doll that says otherwise

 **youreawizardharry:** I agree with Lane

 **youreawizardharry:** What is this conversation

 **oliverking:** I’m still trying to deal with the idea that Damien Darhk is resurrected

 **lancelot:** And his daughter is the vessel of a time demon

 **spartacus:** I give up

 **bigbadwolf:** Can someone cheer the place up

 **lancelot:** Oh sure

 

 **lancelot** has added **thecollector** to the group **BestHotMessEver**

 

 **lancelot:** Hey Barry and Iris we have someone who belongs to you

 **thecollector:** Who gave me this username?

 **lightemup:** You stole the Englishman’s trench coat and the fire totem

 **lightemup:** You collect random stuff

 **thecollector:** Oh

 **thecollector:** Hi everyone!

 **easteriris:** Wally?

 **backinaflash:** Hey!

 **backinaflash:** Wait I thought you were

 **backinaflash:** In a completely different country

 **thecollector:** I was

 **thecollector:** Then this guy called Rip Hunter said he needed my help stopping a time demon

 **thecollector:** So I thought why not

 **lancelot:** The Legends have a speedster now

 **goodvibes:** Hope Gideon can keep up with his metabolism

 **aresthegodofwar:** I’m sure Gideon is up to the challenge

 **oliverking:** Well

 **oliverking:** If you ever need help with Darhk

 **lancelot:** I already have dibs Oliver

 **oliverking:** Understood

 **merlynthemagician:** I’d still be up for punching him

 **fast &furious: **Agreed

 **lancelot:** That will be kept in mind

 **lancelot:** Also Winn I hope you’re OK

 **penn &telle: **Thank you Sara

 **penn &telle: **Hopefully karaoke night won’t be ruined this time

 **timedetectivepretty:** Karaoke?

 **angelpuppydanvers:** The alien bar we frequent often has karaoke nights

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Winn was about to sing when the news about his father’s death appeared on the news

 **lightemup:** That’s rough

 **timedetectivepretty:** I don’t think that helped Mick

 **dreadpiratejiwe:** I’m sorry Winn

 **penn &telle: **It’s OK

 **supersfriend:** Kara and I agreed to sing with him first when we got to the bar

 **angelpuppydanvers:** We’re gonna cheer him up

 **penn &telle: **Original Superfriends teamup

 **angelpuppydanvers:** Heck yeah

 **aresthegodofwar:** If both of you are anywhere near as good as Kara

 **aresthegodofwar:** You’ll kill it

 **supersfriend:** I like to think I am

 **supersfriend:** But since Oliver calls her an angel

 **supersfriend:** That’s a tough voice to beat

 **oliverking:** And she’s blushing

 **oliverking:** Well done James

 **supersfriend:** Was that sarcastic

 **oliverking:** I like her blush

 **oliverking:** So it’s up to you

 **supersfriend:** Imma take a compliment and run with it

 **promiseskept:** Smart

 

 **backinaflash** has **1 new message** from **lancelot**

 **lancelot:** Hey Barry

 **backinaflash:** Hey Sara

 **lancelot:** I have an idea

 **backinaflash:** So do I

 **lancelot:** . . .

 **lancelot:** Do we have the same idea

 **backinaflash:** I don’t know

 **backinaflash:** Does yours involve karaoke night in National City

 **lancelot:** What the fuck

 **lancelot:** You read my mind

 **backinaflash:** Great minds think alike

 **lancelot:** But wait

 **backinaflash:** Yes

 **lancelot:** Does _your_ idea involve bringing your entire team with you

 **backinaflash:** Heck

 **backinaflash:** It’s like we’re mentally connected

 **backinaflash:** That’s exactly what my idea was

 **lancelot:** So party night over on Earth-38

 **backinaflash:** With karaoke

 **lancelot:** And all of our teams

 **backinaflash:** I like this plan

 **lancelot:** I do too

 **lancelot:** I’ll tell my team

 **backinaflash:** I’ll tell mine

 **lancelot:** We’ll be in Central soon

 **backinaflash:** Awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Chat Members
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **bigbadwolf:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **penn &telle:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **timetravelsabitch:** Mon-El  
>  **matilda:** Imra Ardeen  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **backinaflash:** Barry Allen  
>  **easteriris:** Iris West  
>  **goodvibes:** Cisco Ramon  
>  **frostbite:** Caitlin Snow  
>  **youreawizardharry:** Harry Wells  
>  **lancelot:** Sara Lance  
>  **gumballintherain:** Ray Palmer  
>  **timedetectivepretty:** Nate Heywood  
>  **aresthegodofwar:** Jefferson Jackson  
>  **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** Lily Stein  
>  **lightemup:** Mick Rory  
>  **dreadpiratejiwe:** Amaya Jiwe  
>  **mammamia:** Zari Tomaz  
>  **thecollector:** Wally West

**Author's Note:**

> Chat Names
> 
>  **oliverking:** Oliver Queen  
>  **angelpuppydanvers:** Kara Danvers  
>  **promiseskept:** Slade Wilson  
>  **merlynthemagician:** Malcolm Merlyn  
>  **secondisthebest:** Laurel Lance  
>  **bigbadwolf:** Alex Danvers  
>  **fast &furious:** Thea Queen  
>  **penn &telle:** Winn Schott  
>  **supersfriend:** James Olsen  
>  **queenoftheboard:** Lena Luthor  
>  **spacepapabear:** J'onn J'onzz  
>  **timetravelsabitch:** Mon-El  
>  **matilda:** Imra Ardeen  
>  **lifeinthefastlane:** Lucy Lane  
>  **moralcompass:** Quentin Lance  
>  **spartacus:** John Diggle  
>  **smoakandmirrors:** Felicity Smoak  
>  **allfairplay:** Curtis Holt  
>  **barkandbite:** Rene Ramirez  
>  **thirdtimesthecharm:** Dinah Drake  
>  **rushsawyer:** Maggie Sawyer  
>  **backinaflash:** Barry Allen  
>  **easteriris:** Iris West  
>  **goodvibes:** Cisco Ramon  
>  **frostbite:** Caitlin Snow  
>  **youreawizardharry:** Harry Wells  
>  **lancelot:** Sara Lance  
>  **gumballintherain:** Ray Palmer  
>  **timedetectivepretty:** Nate Heywood  
>  **aresthegodofwar:** Jefferson Jackson  
>  **athenathegoddessofwisdom:** Lily Stein  
>  **lightemup:** Mick Rory  
>  **dreadpiratejiwe:** Amaya Jiwe  
>  **mammamia:** Zari Tomaz


End file.
